


The Royal Engagement

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Elena Isabella Petrova is nervous about ascending the throne of Bulgaria, but she figures she can handle it with her grandmothers help. That is until Parliament finds a 300 year old law. Now Elena has 30 days to tie the knot, or else she must forfeit her crown to Lord Mikaelson. Finding the perfect guy was easy. The only problem Elena is not attracted to him at all. M for safety.





	1. Presenting Princess Elena

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The princess Diaries. I just thought this would be fun. I'm writing a chapter for this between each chapter for Dealing with the Hybrids.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's me; brand-new college graduate/princess. I can't believe it's been five years since Grandma told me I was a princess. I can still remember the look on her face when I told her to 'shut up'._

_Caroline's remained the same, as she continues to cause turmoil on her way to world domination, but now as a graduate student at Berkeley; which she calls 'Berserkeley'._

_'How's Matt?' you may ask. Well, we're just friends now, as he went off to tour the country with his band._

_I'm on the plane right now, and I can see my beautiful Bulgaria threw the window. Of course, I'm completely excited to be going back, but I'm also nervous. Grandma Jenna will step down by the end of the year as queen, and I will be taking over, since I'm now 21._

_I know I studied diplomacy and political science at school, but… there is no course in 'Queen,' or 'How to run A Country 101'. But Grandma's going to help me, and I'll take over when she thinks I'm ready._

_Of course, I wonder… will I ever be ready?_

_In the meantime, I'm going to live in a beautiful palace like in a fairy-tale, and eventually sit on a throne and rule the people of Bulgaria._

_Is that scary or what?_

_The one downer in my fairy-tale is I've been in love. However, this evening is my 21st birthday party, and our tradition says that I have to dance with all the eligible bachelors in Bulgaria._

_So maybe I'll meet my Prince Charming tonight._

* * *

Elena repressed the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. There had been some sort of problem with her suite, so the maids had settled her in her grandmother's rooms for the time being. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was not ready for tonight.

Elena adjusted the curls that tumbled over her shoulder. Her fingers traced the line of the tiara in her hair.

Every little girl dreamed of being a long lost relative would come along and tell her she was a princess; for Elena, this was the reality. Five years ago she had been a typical American teenager, attending a typical American High School, but everything changed when her father – the crown prince of Bulgaria – had passed suddenly in a tragic accident.

Now, here she stood about to attend the ball to celebrate her 21st birthday. She could remember being 15 years old, and planning her 21st birthday with Caroline. Elena loved her life, she really did, but this day wasn't quite the same without her best friend. Maybe she could get Caroline to come for a visit, and they could celebrate her birthday then – with a small security detail in tow.

She laughed at the thought, and made a mental note to call her friend in the morning.

* * *

Charlotte paced down the wide halls swiftly. She clapped her hands as she approached the closed doors. Ric stood beside the doors dressed in black.

"The queen is coming," Charlotte shook her hair back from her face. "Places everyone," she turned to the men guarding the doors to the ballroom, "She'll have a double door entrance." She lifted the microphone from her dress and spoke. "The eagle is flying. Repeat, the eagle is flying." She turned back to the assembled crowd, "she's in the foyer."

All eyes were drawn to the Jenna as she rounded the corner in a soft pink gown. The tiara sparkled in her hair as she executed a playful twirl for her security team.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Ric stepped forward and bent his head to offer her a small smile that lit up his eyes, "but you're late, your Majesty."

"A queen is never late," Jenna leaned forward and whispered dramatically; as if this were the biggest secret in the world. "Everyone else is simply early."

"Of course," Ric nodded and stepped aside when the doors opened.

"Presenting, Her Majesty Genevieve Petrova, Queen of Bulgaria." A raucous applause drifted through the open doors as Jenna stepped forward onto the small balcony and greeted her subjects.

"Greetings, good friends," Jenna smiled at her subjects when she was on the ground floor, "I am delighted to welcome you here this evening." She accepted a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, "Many of you will remember King John's and my granddaughter, Princess Elena."

Jenna was interrupted by the crowd.

"King John. May he rest in peace," voices echoed from every corner of the room.

"Thank you," Jenna nodded. She lifted her glass with a dazzling smile, "Will you please raise your glasses in celebration of Princess Elena's 21st birthday."

The crowd of assembled courtiers lifted their champagne flutes in unison as the valet announced the arrival of the princess.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Elena Isabella Petrova, Princess of Bulgaria," the announcement was followed by a drumroll while the doors drew open and the orchestra struck up a sweet and lively tune.

* * *

"Are you ready princess?" Charlotte looked up from her clipboard when Elena approached.

"I think so," Elena glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair had been swept back and a tiara placed on her head. The black and gold gown perfectly complimented her skin tone. The only thing out of place was the charm bracelet that she always wore. "How many men am I going to have to dance with tonight?"

"There are many eligible bachelors from across Europe here this evening," Charlotte laughed. "Don't worry most of them are fantastic dancers."

"Most of them?" Elena's head snapped around from the mirror.

"You'll be fine, Elena," Ric smiled and took her arm to lead her to the door. He released her arm when she was announced and the doors were thrown open.

* * *

Elijah leaned against one of the pillars with crossed arms. He peered towards the balcony eagerly awaiting his first look at the princess who had quickly become the talk of the country.

He straightened up and clapped politely as a young woman emerged and took her place on the balcony. She smiled brightly at the assembled group of glittering courtiers. Her hand came up in a wave. He stifled a laugh when he saw a bracelet fly off of her wrist, her hand came up to her mouth in embarrassment. She smiled gratefully at the attendant who returned the sparkling trinket to her wrist. He could hear her thanking the man when he wished her a happy birthday.

He frowned when he lost sight of her. The princess disappeared into the crowd when she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Elena smiled politely at the young man who had swept her into a dance. He was chattering away in a language that she recognized vaguely.

"I'm sorry," she offered an apologetic smile, "I don't speak Greek." He spun her around the dancefloor gently as he continued to chatter. "And you obviously don't speak English."

Aside from the language barrier the dance was very pleasant. He was a good looking young nobleman, but Elena didn't see any true future for them.

Several men came and went leaving very little impression on Elena. The last one barely met her eyes, he was too busy focusing on his feet and counting out the steps. The one time he did look up he stepped on her toes. That was when Elena decided to sneak away for a few minutes alone.

* * *

Elijah surveyed the crowd of dancers from behind the wives of several foreign diplomats.

"Have you met the princess yet?" A woman in a red dress leaned towards the others and whispered.

"Briefly," the blond in the blue monstrosity replied, "but she wasn't very friendly."

"I got a hello and a goodbye," the third woman gestured with her hands, "is this an American custom?"

* * *

Elena looked quickly from side to side. Once she had determined that no one was watching she lifted a silver knife and cut a tiny piece of cake. She was popping the tiny bite in her mouth when someone whispered in a gleeful voice.

"I saw that."

Elena started to stammer an excuse. She turned around with explanations ready to fly when she spotted Bonnie dressed in the traditional clothes of her country.

"Bonnie," she wrapped her royal friend in a tight hug, "I've missed you." She stepped back to take in the black and red ensemble. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh," Bonnie grinned and followed Elena as she started backing up towards the dance floor, "just partying. You know, being me." She saw the man too late to warn her friend.

Elena's heel fell on top of something that was definitely not the dance floor. She spun around to find a young man with dark hair. He was bent over, and his face contorted in pain.

"Oh," Elena's hand flew over her mouth, "your foot." She met his eyes as he stood back up. "I am so sorry. Are…" she trailed off for a second.

Her brain sputtered momentarily as she took in the handsome features of the young man. His dark hair was combed back neatly. His brown eyes were warm, and she saw a playful smile starting to play on his full lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll survive, Your Highness," he assured her with a slightly pained smile. As any gentlemen would, he decided to take the blame. "The fault was entirely my own," he smiled brightly as the pain subsided, "I apologize."

"Are you sure you don't want to exchange licenses," Elena's head shook slightly as she talked, and a small smile danced over her lips, "and proof of insurance?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "These shoes were a little big anyway," he smiled brightly. "The swelling should help them fit better."

Elena apologized again before she was drawn away by Charlotte to be introduced to another eligible bachelor.

* * *

"Get a load of this guy," Bonnie whispered to a couple of the younger ladies by the wall. She motioned to Elena and her latest escort. "It looks like he's trying to land a plane."

Elena was sure she was going to get whiplash. This man had to be the worst dancer she had ever had the displeasure of working with. He jerked her arm up and down violently with each jolting step.

"You are a beautiful dancer." He lifted her arm up and down violently while turning her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Like a deer," he lowered her arm and turned her around before dropping her in a dip, "or a chipmunk in the forest."

"Woodland animals are a lovely thing to be compared to," Elena gasped for breath. She found herself wishing desperately for an international crisis to get her away from this man.

Luckily, rescue came in a more enjoyable form.

"May I?" The man whose foot she had stepped on tapped her partner on the shoulder. Elena sighed when her hand was offered over with a smile.

"Your timing is impeccable," she rested her right hand on his shoulder, "thank you."

"Your welcome," he took her waist and steered her gently in a dance, "your Highness."

"Elena," she smiled and met his dark eyes, "I like to be called Elena." She waited for him to offer his own name patiently, except she had never been a very patient person. "And you are?"

"Elijah," he smiled gently as they swayed to the music, "just Elijah."

"Well," she teased, "I'm very glad to see that my clumsiness has not affected your dancing." She leaned closer with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I stepped on your foot."

"You can step on my foot anytime," Elijah squeezed her hand gently. He stopped when he felt someone tapping his elbow.

Elena stifled a smile when she saw a boy standing behind Elijah. The child preened with the confidence that only came with being a born royal.

"It is Prince Henrik's turn."

"Your Highness," Elijah nodded before stepping aside for the next bachelor.

Elena offered her hand to the boy. If she was remembering correctly he was 12 years old. Bonnie had once told her that he wore aftershave to make people think that he was older.

"If this were my party," the precocious prince sighed, "we'd be kissing by now." He tilted his head to look into Elena's eyes. "May I blow in your ear?"

"Can you reach it?" Elena asked politely. She smiled sadly when he stretched but was unable to reach his intended target.

* * *

"Princess, there's someone from parliament that you should meet."

Elena sighed before leaning towards Charlotte.

"How many more members of parliament are there?" She sighed sadly. Her feet were killing her, and she couldn't wait for the party to be over so she could go to bed.

"Only two left, Your Highness." Charlotte smiled before directing Elena in the correct direction.

"Cake, ladies?" A passing waiter stopped to offer them a dessert.

Elena turned and smiled politely. She heard Charlotte's whispered expletive as she felt her tiara fall from her head.

Elena spun expecting to hear the crown hit the floor. She relaxed when she saw the man who had caught it.

"I'm so sorry your Highness," the waiter bent forward. Elena could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"It's alright," she waved off his apology. "No harm was done," she smiled as if to console the poor man, "no bruise."

Elena turned to the distinguished man behind her. He was middle aged with graying blond hair. "Thank you."

The man offered her a tight-lipped smile and replaced the tiara on her head.

"You should be more careful, your Royal Highness." He straightened the crown in her hair, "somebody might try to take that from you."

"I hope not," Elena's eyes widened and she gave him a bright smile. "Thank you so much for your help." She turned to follow Charlotte to the members of parliament. She didn't hear his whispered response.

"Someone like me," the man watched her leave with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 


	2. The Law of Bulgaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries. Rights go to the CW and Disney respectively.

Elena took a bite out of her toast and turned up the volume on the television. She remembered her grandma explaining how this was the show for celebrity gossip in Bulgaria. And Elena would be the first to admit that she tabloid gossip was one of her guilty pleasures; especially when the gossip was about her. The blond woman’s tinny voice flowed from the speakers.

**“Welcome back to ‘Eggs with Elsie’. I’m Elsie Kentworthy, and today’s special topic is Princess Elena.”**

“Good morning,” a soft voice trilled from the doorway. “How are you?”

Elena jumped before muting the television and turning to address the two young women, in grey uniforms, with an apologetic smile.

“So, sorry,” she jumped to her feet, “I thought I was alone.”

“No, Miss.” The second woman smiled brightly. “I’m April, if it pleases your highness.” April dropped into a short curtsy.

“And I’m Anna,” the first woman dropped into an identical curtsy, “at your service.”

“April and Anna?” She motioned between both of them to make sure she had the right name for the right woman. “I’m Elena.” She introduced herself with a smile that fell slightly when they curtsied again. “Please,” she waved her hand gently, “don’t curtsy like that.”

Her dismissive gesture was misinterpreted. Instead of ceasing to curtsy the two women started asking how she would like them to curtsy, and demonstrating each pose.

“No, no, no,” Elena tried to stop them, “I didn’t mean, like, you know…” She trailed off when they started another round of curtsies with renewed energy. “I didn’t mean it…” she continued to babble for a few seconds until she was saved by the arrival of her grandmother’s secretary.

“The queen bids you good morning, Princess. She’s in session with Parliament.”

“Okay,” Elena smiled in relief.

“I see you’ve met your ladies maids,” Charlotte gestured to the curtsying duo with her free hand.

“Yes,” Elena nodded, “I have, um…” she leaned forward to whisper in Charlotte’s ear, “How do you turn off the curtsies?”

Charlotte gave Elena a bright smile before, turning to the maids and, telling them to get back to their chores in a kind voice. She turned back to Elena.

“Her Majesty will meet you in one hour in the throne room.” Charlotte looked around the room when Elena nodded and stifled a small yawn. “I’m sorry your suite isn’t ready yet, but you are welcome to stay her…”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Elena couldn’t deny to herself that she was a little bored, and in desperate need of something to do. She tilted her head slightly and held out her hands when an idea formed in her mind. “Can I go exploring,” she tried not to sound too much like a child on Christmas morning, “and look around the palace a little bit?”

“Of course, Princess,” Charlotte nodded with a smile, “this is your home. You are welcome to go anywhere you choose.” She looked down as her tablet chimed indicating that a new message had dropped in her inbox.

“Just don’t forget to be in the throne room in one hour,” Charlotte reminded her as she hastened out of the room.

* * *

 

Elena strolled through the gilded halls of the palace slowly. She took in the many oil paintings of her ancestors spaced at even intervals along the walls. There was a larger space between two portraits. As Elena drew closer she realized that the woman in the paintings looked nearly identical to her. She smiled at the family resemblance before noticing a narrow set of stairs between the portraits.

The stairs were made of the same stone as the walls, and were invisible until she was standing beside them. Elena spun slowly on her heel to make sure nobody was watching her before skipping up the stairs. It wasn’t a secret passage, but it was still pretty cool.

At the top of the stairs she found a handle that opened a door into a tiny room. Mosaics covered the floor and walls. The center piece of the room was a marble bust on a raised platform.

Elena approached slowly. She ran her hand over the man’s head, she jumped back when the bust moved and a mechanical clicking sounded to her left. The wall popped open revealing a secret passage.

She took a moment to marvel at the awesomeness of the situation before running inside with a squeal. She ran along a narrow corridor, and up a flight of stairs. She only slowed when she heard voices flowing through a golden vent in the wall.

* * *

 

“The Parliament of Bulgaria is in session,” a man‘s voice bellowed in the cavernous room. “The Prime Minister Lockwood is presiding.”

“Viscount Mabrey,” the prime minister adjusted his powdered wig, and banged his gavel, “you have the floor.”

“Thank you,” a distinguished middle-aged man stood from his place and moved to the lowest level of the room. He began to pace along the floor slowly, he looked down at his feet and spoke in a gentle tone.

“As we all know, the 21st birthday of an heir to the Bulgarian throne is a matter of great public significance. It signifies that this young person is eligible to assume the crown.”

Several men nodded solemnly. A large man waved his hand to interrupt with an exasperated expression.

“We are all very much aware of this,” he sighed impatiently. “The queen has already made it known to us that the Princess Elena intends to learn more at her side before assuming the throne.”

The Viscount raised his head to level the members of parliament with a self-assured stare.

“It was not the Princess Elena to whom I was referring,” he smiled tightly. The Viscount turned around and began to pace the room as he gave a long winded history lesson about the bloodline of King Chevalier, a man who had ruled during the 18th century.

He was interrupted in the middle by an older man who had fallen asleep. The man jerked awake to answer the phone, only to hang it up when nobody was on the other line. The man tapped his cane against the floor and beckoning them to proceed in an imperious voice.

The Viscount continued. He started to tap his hand on the table as he came to a close.

“As of November of last year, another Bulgarian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne.”

“What?” The prime minister sat up straighter in his chair and eyed the Viscount suspiciously.

“My nephew,” he explained with a grin, “Lord Mikaelson.”

“I beg your pardon,” the queen leaned forward in her seat to stare at him.

“My nephew’s mother was my wife’s sister,” he continued, as if this would justify his words. “Therefore, your Majesty, I am pleased to say that my nephew is ready to take his rightful place: as Bulgaria’s king.”

The queen was silent for a moment before her mouth snapped open. Her head shook from side to side as she replied.

“Shut up!”

“I beg your pardon,” the viscount stared as if he hadn’t heard her right.

The Prime Minister diffused the situation quickly by explaining that the queen had merely been conveying her surprise.

“Isn’t the princess,” a nasal voice interjected, “first in line to ascend the throne?”

“Not yet,” the large man waved his finger. He offered the queen an apologetic frown as he explained. “Bulgarian law dictates that a princess must marry before she can take the throne.”

“We’ve never enforced that!” Jenna rose to her feet and addressed the members of parliament in an attempt to reason with their common sense. “A man doesn’t have to marry to be king; why should a woman? This is the 21st century,” she declared loudly, “my granddaughter should be given the same rights as any man.”

A sound echoed through the cavernous room causing the members of parliament to turn their heads in search of its source. Their attention was regained by the old man taping his cane loudly against the floor. He rose to his feet.

“Bulgaria shall have no queen, lest she be bound in matrimony.”

“Lord Palimore?” The queen frowned at one of the most powerful men in the country.

“That is the law,” Lord Palimore continued, “it has been this way for the past 300 years. Princess Elena is not qualified to rule as she is unmarried.” He glanced around at the other members of Parliament before returning his gaze to the queen. “Forgive me, your Majesty. Not all of us are convinced that the princess is the right choice to rule out great nation.”

“Gentleman,” the prime minister called the assembled body of men together again, “I suggest we allow the Princess one year, during which time she must marry, or she forfeits her claim to the crown to Lord Mikaelson.”

The queen objected as the members of Parliament all clamoured to say that a year was too long. They suggested a variety of time frames, but Lard Palimore overruled them all.

“The princess shall have 30 days to find a husband.”

* * *

 

Elena paced the length of the throne room. Her heavy footfalls and circular motion were starting to make her grandmother dizzy.

Elena had been reeling since she stumbled from the secret passage. She started ranting and rambling while waving her hands wildly around in the air.

“How can they do this? How can they expect me to fall in love and get married in 30 days?” She drew in gulping breaths and raked her fingers through her dark hair.

“It’s like a trick,” her eyes widened in realization, “to get me to have an arranged marriage. That’s the only option isn’t it? An arranged marriage is my only choice.”

Elena clenched her fists and spun in a tight circle.

“What kind of person agrees to an arranged marriage?” She stopped suddenly and faced her grandmother. A crimson stain covered her cheeks. “You agreed to an arranged marriage.”

“I did,” Jenna smiled gently. “It turned out well. He became my best friend; we were very fond of each other.” She gazed up at the portrait of John that hung in the throne room.

“That’s great, grandma,” Elena crossed her arms and shrugged, “but I dream of love, not… fondness.”

“I know,” Jenna sighed. “You don’t have to do. You don’t have to be queen, Elena.”

“It’s not fair,” Elena fought back a sob. Her eyes sought out the portrait of her own father, and the words of a letter from long ago returned to her mind: “Courage is not the absence of fear,” she whispered, “but rather the judgement that something is more important than fear.”

Elena looked around the room at her family; this was her birthright, and she would fight for her chance.

“There are over 600 years of Petrova’s on these walls.” She fixed the space beside her dad’s portrait with a determined stare. “I will be there next to my father. I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler.”

“Spoken like a true queen,” Jenna stepped forward to rest a hand on her granddaughters shoulder.

* * *

 

Viscount Mabrey looked up from his paper to regard his nephew. He had just finished explaining the events of the morning.

“You my boy,” he gestured with a jovial grin, “are a true-born Bulgarian. You should be our king.”

“I agree,” he plucked a couple of darts from the board, “but how can we make it happen.”

“Give me one of your arrows,” the viscount stood and held out his hand. “I am going to show you a trick that I learned from an old philosopher.” He waved the arrow in his hand, “I can make this dart hit the bullseye every time.”

Mabrey assumed his stance and took careful aim. He drew back his arm and rushed forward towards the board with a yell. He placed the dart in the center of the board and stood back with chest thrust out proudly.

“That is cheating.”

“Precisely.”

* * *

 

Jenna glanced up from the documents on her desk to address her housekeeper.

“Lord Mikaelson will be here soon,” her nose twisted, “along with his snake of an uncle.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Your Majesty,” Ric strode into the room swiftly. If there had been anyone in his path they would have scrambled to get out of his way. “I know Tyler is the Prime Minister’s son and he is interning for the summer because he wants to learn about security,” his lips pressed together in a firm line, “but he never leaves my side.”

“It won’t last long, Alaric,” Jenna smiled up at him conspiratorially, “he returns to school in the fall.”

“He wants an audience.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Jenna nodded once with a tight-lipped smile.

“Tyler,” Ric barked with a wave of his hand, “keep it short.”

“Tyler,” Jenna smiled politely, “I don’t believe you’ve met our housekeeper Mrs. Young, or my ladies maids: Pearl and Elisabeth.”

Tyler’s head jerked quickly to see the three women.”

“I’m doing a background check on Pearl.”

“Oh,” Jenna laughed, “that’s not necessary.” She noticed Mrs. Young and Elisabeth take a step back. “Everyone here has the highest clearance,” she assured him.

“Of course,” Tyler nodded quickly. “Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“I would gladly take a bullet for you.”

“Oh,” Jenna tapped the pen against her desk, “most of the interns don’t even want to fetch my tea.”

Charlotte chose that moment to inform them that the limo with the viscount and his nephew had arrived at the gates.

* * *

 

Jenna moved through the halls at a brisk pace to reach the entry way. She spoke to Ric as they moved.

“The viscount will not be staying, only the nephew,” she pointed to Ric as they entered the entry, “I need you to keep an eye on him at all times, and to protect him… of course.”

“No assassination attempts then?” Ric teased. His eyes danced with laughter when the queen shook her head with a small smile.

Elena stood in the entry way. She had bent over at the waist to run her fingers through the underside of her hair to add more body. She snapped up when she realized her grandma and head of security had joined her.

“So,” she spun in a slow circle, “how is this for meeting the viscount and his nephew?”

“Appropriate,” Jenna nodded her approval as she took in the pink dress and matching jacket. “And pretty.”

“Thanks, grandma.” Elena turned to the mirror to make final adjustments to her hair. “I still can’t believe parliament invited the guy who is trying to steal the throne to stay with us.”

“Parliament didn’t invite him,” Jenna met her eyes in the mirror, “I did.”

“Wha…”

“I offered to have him hung by his toes in the courtyard,” Ric remarked drily.

“I like Ric’s suggestion,” Elena followed her grandma to the middle of the room to wait. “Why can’t we do that?”

“No,” Jenna held up her hand to hold off their protests, “If any mischief is going to occur I want it under my nose.”

“And so it shall be,” Ric whispered when the voice of Mabrey echoed from the front door.

“It’s not very difficult,” he spoke with a holier than thou attitude, “you just have to open the door before the passengers die of old age.”

Elena felt bad for the poor valet who had the unfortunate luck of being on duty. She heard Charlotte’s cheerful voice.

“Hello, I’m here to welcome you.”

“Your staff is incompetent.”

* * *

 

“I really don’t want to be nice to this guy,” Elena huffed. “He’s rude, and arrogant, and self-centered…”

“Have you ever actually met him?” Jenna shook her head with an amused frown.

“Well, no,” Elena chewed on her bottom lip, “but he probably is, grandma. Why now? Why does he, all of a sudden, want to be king?”

“I don’t know,” Jenna admitted quietly, “but whatever this young man is we will be the very essence of charm, and present ourselves with grace and poise.”

Jenna drew Elena to stand up straight beside her as the Viscount Mabrey and Lord Mikaelson were announced.

Elena felt her eyes grow wide when she caught a glimpse of the men entering her home. She cast her eyes to the floor, and fixed her gaze there.

“Your Majesty,” Mabrey offered a slick smile, “may I present my nephew: Lord Elijah Mikaelson.”

“Elijah,” Jenna offered her hand to him, “we are delighted to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is mine, your Majesty,” he kissed the back of her hand; the very image of courtly manners. “Thank you so much for inviting me to stay in the palace.”

Elena bit the inside of her lip; it was definitely him. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides when her grandma addressed her.

“Elena,” Jenna’s voice took on a pointed quality, “would you like to welcome our guest?”

Elena clenched her jaw tightly before an idea sparked in her head. A glint entered her eyes as she turned her head to face him at a light angle. She smiled, the very image of grace and poise, as she approached him.

“Lord Elijah.” The grin fell from her face when she was close enough. Elena raised her right foot and brought the heel down hard on his toes. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain as she spun on her heel and sailed out of the room.

“She always does that,” Elijah smiled around his grimace of pain.

“I uh,” Jenna looked from him to her granddaughters retreating back. “I’m very sorry. I will personally get you some ice.” She took off after Elena.

“An accident,” Ric stepped towards the viscount. A snickering Tyler helped Elijah to a chair.

“Of course,” Mabrey laughed without amusement, “she’s training to be Fleminco Dancer.”

“Would you mind explaining what that was all about?” Jenna stormed into the kitchen and sat in the chair beside Elena.

“I’m sorry,” Elena mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream. “I… uh… I have met Lord Elijah. Mmmhmmm,” she nodded her head and picked up more ice cream with her spoon.

“Yep, at the ball. I didn’t know who he was,” she tilted her head and nodded, “so we… we danced… and I … I flirted.” She crossed her arms on the table and buried her head. “I feel so stupid.”

“I see,” Jenna frowned. She sat up straighter in her chair. “Well, as your queen, I cannot condone that type of behaviour.”

Elena looked at her grandma with tears in her eyes.

“As your grandmother I say right on.”

Elena laughed softly. She blinked back the tears and picked up her carton of ice cream again.

“Now, if you’ll come with me, I have something to show you.” Jenna stood and started to turn. She stopped and pointed to the carton of ice cream, “you can leave that here.”

Elena looked at the ice cream before setting it down and promising the cooks that she would be back. She hurried to follow her grandma as she led the way through the palace to the third floor. Elena peered around as they walked through halls that she had yet to explore.

“The renovations for your suite are finally finished,” Jenna grinned when she stood outside a set of double doors inlaid with a carving of trees. “It should have been ready for when you arrived, but unfortunately we asked your grandfathers cousin to do the bathroom. Long story short: Nepotism belongs in the arts, not in plumbing.”

“This is your suite,” Jenna pushed open the doors and allowed Elena to enter.

Elena tiptoed inside. She froze when she took in the apartment – because that’s what it was, an apartment. The room had been decorated in soft pastels with plush armchairs and couches. Ornate leaves were painted on the walls reminiscent of the forests in Mystic Falls. The crowning glory of the room was the king sized bed.

“This is my room,” Elena asked. Her mouth had popped open as she took it all in.

“Yes.”

Elena looked around again before taking a small running jump at the bed. She landed in the center with a laugh as she sank into the softness of the pillows. She apologized to the maids with a grin when they informed her that they had just made the bed; she told them not to worry about it.

“There’s more,” Jenna beckoned with one hand for Elena to follow. She picked up a silver remote and handed it to her granddaughter. “Push the button on the top.”

A mural on the wall split apart to reveal the largest walk-in closet Elena had ever seen.

“Is that mine?” Elena breathed. She was vaguely aware of the stupid smile spreading across her face.

“Why don’t you go and find out?”

“Okay,” she nodded and walked forward in a daze, “I have my own mall.”

She peered around slowly taking in the shelves of gorgeous shoes, and the racks of beautiful clothes.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jenna smiled from her place in the center of the room. “Try pressing button number 3.”

Elena followed her grandma’s instructions. She was very impressed with the drawers of sunglasses that popped open beside her. “I love these,” she picked up a pair and tried them on. “Grandma?”

“Over here,” Jenna called from the other side of the closet. “Now try the combination 626.”

Elena peered through the sunglasses at the remote and keyed in the code. Three drawers of jewels opened up. Diamonds, rubies, and emeralds glittered brilliantly. These were overshadowed by opening doors that revealed two beautiful tiaras.

“They’re a little… gorgeous.” Elena pushed the sunglasses up on her head. She ran a finger along the line of one the necklaces.

“I had a selection of the crown jewels brought up. They are yours to borrow,” Jenna explained with a grin, “when the occasion calls for it.”

She laid her hand on Elena’s elbow and steered her towards the opposite wall.

“I’ve saved the best for last,” Jenna indicated the number to press.

“Oh, wow,” Elena felt her smile drop a bit, “they’re gorgeous, grandma.” Elena turned away from the clothes. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, “a bit of a letdown after the jewels, though.”

Elena jumped a foot in the air when fingers landed on her hips. She spun around and shrieked with delight when she saw the blond who had emerged from her closet.

“You’re here,” she grasped Caroline’s arms to make sure she was not a mirage.

“I’m here,” Caroline nodded. Her grin threatened to break her face.

“You’re in Bulgaria.”

“I know.”

“You’re in my closet.”

“Yeah.”

“I am so glad to see you,” Elena grinned. She tried to get her breathing under control as her grandma exited the closet. “When did your flight get in.”

“A little while ago,” Caroline pulled her friend into a hug. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Care.” Elena pulled back when she remembered her big news. “Oh… by the way, I’m getting married.”

“To who?” Caroline’s eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review y'all. I'm having so much fun writing this.


	3. Looking for Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries.

Charlotte sat back in her armchair and turned on the projector with the remote in her hand. A picture of a young man with dark hair and a bit of scruff appeared.

“Baron Lorenzo St. John?”

“No,” Jenna shook her head. “Not appropriate. He’s a compulsive gambler.” She frowned when she remembered the scandal that had occurred a few years back; Lorenzo had lost a fortune in a card game.

Charlotte nodded in agreement before changing the slide. A young man with windswept blond hair and a charismatic smile was next. Elena grinned when she saw it and let out a small shriek.

“I accept,” she gushed and reached for Caroline. “I totally accept.”

She felt the smile fall from her face as her grandmother and Charlotte laughed.

“Prince William is not eligible,” Charlotte explained with a smile, “because he’s in line for his own crown.”

“If I may interject,” Ric sat forward by the slide machine. “If the man is ineligible why is he included in these pictures?”

“I just love to look at him,” Charlotte sighed and leaned her chin on her hand.

“Mmm. Me too.”

“Your majesty?” Ric arched one eyebrow at Jenna.

“This is Lucas Parker of Paris,” Charlotte motioned to a second blond on the screen. “He has no title, but comes from a good family.”

“What about the title husband?” Caroline tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“He’s cute,” Elena nodded. She could see him beside her with an easy smile on his lips.

“His boyfriend thinks he’s very handsome,” Ric remarked drily behind the girls.

“Right on,” Elena and Caroline nodded in unison while pumping their fists.

“No matter,” Jenna waved to Charlotte, “put him on all of our guest lists. He’s a divine dancer.”

“Does the law explicitly say that she has to marry a man?” Caroline smirked as a glint entered her eye.

“Technically it only says I have to be bound in holy matrimony.”

“Nothing gender specific though?”

Jenna shook her head with a small laugh.

“Could you imagine the powerful public, political statement you could make by marrying a woman?” Caroline jumped from her seat and fell on one knee in front of Elena and held one hand over her heart. When she spoke it was with a deep seated passion. “Elena Petrova, will you marry me? We can be badass queens together.”

“We are trying to avoid a scandal, Caroline.” Jenna pointed out while smiling at her antics.

“I would, Care,” Elena laid a hand on her friend’s cheek, and smiled with mock sadness, “but I’m not gay, or bi.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Caroline sat back in her chair with a sigh, “neither am I.”

“That’s good,” Elena laughed, “I don’t think your boyfriend would take kindly to the fact that you ran off to a foreign country to get married, and never told him.”

“I’d have called to let him know,” Caroline murmured and threw some popcorn at the giggling princess.

“Who’s next, Charlotte?” Jenna gracefully changed the subject.

“Sir Wesley Maxfield,” Charlotte changed the slide.

Elena frowned when she saw the next picture. She mentally shook her head as she took in the man’s advanced age.

“Far too old,” Jenna shook her head decisively.

The next picture was of the young prince Henrik who the queen declared as too young. Elena couldn’t help but agree. He was followed by a handsome young man.

Malachai Parker was the right age, and had a good title, but Ric informed them that he had been arrested far too many times to be considered a good match for Elena.

“He has severe anger management issues, as well.”

“This is getting us nowhere,” Jenna sighed. She raked her fingers through her hair. She stood up and began to pace the room. “Elena needs someone titled, someone who can help her rule the country without a giant ego getting in the way.”

“That leaves out Damon Salvatore,” Ric murmured.

“She needs someone attractive, smart but not arrogant,” Jenna gestured with her hands as she talked, “someone with compassion.”

Charlotte had been flicking through the slides while the queen spoke.

“Someone like him,” Elena pointed to the latest young man to grace their field of vision.

“Yes,” Jenna returned to her seat, “someone very much like him. I wonder why I didn’t think of him before. Good choice, Elena.”

“Stefan Salvatore,” Caroline read from the screen, “the duke of Valencia. He’s cute.”

“He looks … decent,” Elena held her folder of names in front of her chest and peered up at the screen. Stefan had kind eyes, and he seemed like a good person based on the information she had been provided.

“He was an Olympic swimmer,” Charlotte leaned forward as if delivering gossip around the lunch room table, “he’s a pilot. He loves photography, and fixes antique cars.”

* * *

 

On Wednesday they went on a picnic. Elena lounged against the picnic basket. If she strained her ears she could just make out the sounds of her grandmother making small talk with Stefan’s parents. That insipid talk show host was a little further away being held at bay by Ric and the security team.

Stefan for his part was being a good sport about it. He was polite and smiled while she talked about going to grade school in America. He laughed when she told him about some of the Halloween pranks that she had pulled with Caroline as children. Elena thought he was cute, and kind, a perfect gentleman in the presence of their chaperones, but she felt no spark.

She nodded politely when he asked if she would like to take a stroll along the beach.

They chatted idly as the wind picked up and whipped her ponytail against her neck wildly. He was friendly.

“Here we are at the breezy seashore village of Varna.” Elsie’s voice chirped loudly enough for Elena to hear. “Our lovers have perfect weather for their first public outing. Along with Stefan’s parents Giuseppe and Lily. It must be rather hard to get to know each other this way.”

Elena stopped on the beach and lifted her hand. She heard Elsie gasp delightedly when she and Stefan offered her a wave. The quick movement of her hand was enough to knock Elena’s scarf from her neck.

“Oh,” Elena squealed. She spun around quickly and chased after the material while it flew away.

“Elena,” Stefan laughed calling after her, “wait. A princess should not run for a scarf.”

Stefan foot caught in the sand and he tumbled down taking Elena with him. She laughed loudly as they hit the ground.

“I got it,” Stefan grinned. He held out the flimsy material dramatically, “your scarf, senorita.”

“Why thank you, sir,” Elena giggled and wrapped the scarf around her neck. “I think you might be clumsier than me.”

* * *

 

On Thursday, Stefan challenged her to a playful game of badminton in the garden. Elena took a tumble when she lunged for the birdie.

She hissed in pain when she sprained her ankle. Caroline stopped the maids from rushing into help. It provided Stefan with the perfect opportunity to bond with her while icing the injury, but still she felt nothing.

On Friday the young couple took a stroll through the palace gardens. Elena managed to wave of Anna and April after the passed over a stone bridge.

She caught a glimpse of Elijah as she did. He sat on a bench reading a book, but glanced up when he heard them approach. His heavy gaze made Elena feel a tad self-conscious. She tucked her hair behind her ears and laughed at a joke Stefan made.

She couldn’t explain the disappointment she felt when he stood and hurried from the garden.

* * *

 

On Saturday Stefan sat with Elena beneath a great oak tree just inside the palace gates. Elena’s smile felt like it was straining her cheeks, she could see the reporters pressed against the cool metal. She struggled to focus on what Stefan was saying.

“Every marriage in my family for the past 200 years has been arranged…”

“Stefan?” She spoke through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

“Yes?”

“Could you try to talk without moving your lips?” Her eyes flickered between him and the gate. “The… uh… the lip readers have binoculars.”

“Here we find our favorite new royal couple, nestled under the castles famous white oak tree.” Elena sighed internally. She was really getting sick of Elsie Kentworthy’s voice it was far to chipper.

“I have something for you,” Stefan turned his back to the gate to face her.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Elena blushed, “my birthday was last week.”

Stefan took something from his pocket and sat it in her open palm.

“Here you go, Elena.”

“Cool,” Elena inspected the present, “film… that’s nice.”

“Why don’t you open it?” Stefan smiled.

She could hear Elsie speculating on the canister as she popped off the lid.

“Oh,” Elena breathed when the ring fell into her open palm. It was lovely.

“It was my great-grandmother’s engagement ring,” Stefan explained. “She and my grandfather were married for 57 years, so I thought it might be lucky for us.” He shrugged one shoulder and waited for her response.

Elena’s eyes flicked up from the ring to Stefan. She looked into his kind eyes with a smile; thinking she could grow to be very fond of him in time.

“Do I have to put it on myself?”

“No,” Stefan laughed and took the ring from her hand, “I can do that.”

Small cheers erupted from the gate as the royal engagement was accepted.

* * *

 

On Sunday morning Elena and Stefan stood side by side inside the palace. She let out a nervous breath and offered him a small smile.

“Are you ready?”

“If you are.”

She drew in a deep breath before nodding to Charlotte that it was time. They stepped through the open doors onto a balcony to the resounding cheers of the Bulgarian people. They waved gently to the crowd as the engagement was officially announced.

Elena stumbled near the edge of the balcony. She scrambled to catch the vase of flowers before it could fall to the ground. Rather than put it down she held it in her hand and lifted it awkwardly. Stefan noticed her movements and picked up the matching vase before following her back into the palace.

* * *

 

Elijah lounged on the couch in his uncles sitting room.

“I hate to say it,” he chuckled softly, “but you were wrong. The princess has managed to find a husband in less than a week.”

Mabrey shook his head and laughed without humor.

“Elena can’t possibly be happy with the idea of an arranged marriage,” he leaned forward to brace his hands on his knees and motioned to Elijah with a small smirk. “Your job, dear boy, is to romance her. Show her a real relationship filled with heat and passion.”

“You want me to make her change her mind about Stefan,” Elijah rested his elbows on his knees.

“Precisely,” Mabrey grinned and sat back to brace his hands behind his neck, “the deadline will pass and the throne will be ours.”

Elijah nodded slowly. His gaze cut across the room to land on the portrait of his late father, Lord Mikael.

“Are you sure my father wanted this?” His mouth twisted into a small frown.

“Of course,” Mabrey nodded solemnly, “his final words to me were: ‘help him, Arthur. One day he could be king’.”

“I don’t remember him ever saying anything like that to me,” Elijah narrowed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t,” Mabrey tilted his head back to look at the portrait, “you were only a child when he died.” He turned back to face Elijah. “He wanted you to have power… and power means never having to say you’re sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore reviews; they make writing worth while.


	4. Private Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries.
> 
> Truth be told I have the first 8 chapters of this written, and I will probably have the next 5 by the weekend. The story is following the movie very closely, but I'm planning on going beyond to follow up with ELEJAH after the coronation.

Charlotte disconnected her call with the airline and crossed the length of the ballroom. She was making a beeline for the stairs to share the latest news with the queen and princess. She jumped when she saw a body stretched out across the stairs.

“Princess,” Charlotte held a hand to her heart and laughed, “you startled me.”

“Shh,” Elena slammed her book shut. She motioned with her hands for Charlotte to keep her voice down.

“Stefan’s plane just took off,” Charlotte leaned forward to whisper. “He said he would call when he gets to Valencia. He says he won’t be gone long.” She turned her head from side to side as if expecting to see someone lurking in a corner, “Why are we whispering?”

“I’m hiding from my ladies maids,” Elena breathed. She shook with a silent laugh when Charlotte shook her head in amusement. “I’m fine, though.”

Charlotte nodded before leaving Elena to her reading.

“I’m fine,” Elena breathed into the empty room. She opened her book and tried to get lost in the world of Jane Austen, but she couldn’t concentrate.

She marked her page and laid the book on her lap before lifting her hand to gaze at the ring. She twisted it from side to side and rocked back against the railing. She drew in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

Her head popped up when she heard someone approach from under the stairs. She looked up to see Elijah, with his hands in his pockets, whistling a classical tune. He placed one elbow on the banister and motioned to her with his hands. His gaze landed on the ring before seeking her chocolate eyes.

“Are you having second thoughts?” He tilted his head and offered her a small tight smile.

“No,” Elena nodded her head forward as she stood, “I was just admiring my ring.” She smiled too brightly, “it belonged to Stefan’s grandmother. He really is very romantic.”

She started to turn to walk up the stairs. She stopped when he made to follow her up.

Elijah stepped onto the stair with her. The space was narrow so they stood close; he was so close that if he were to lift his hand he would brush against her arm.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat when he moved into her personal space. Her eyes flicked from his chest to his arrogant smile, and finally to his bright eyes that glowed amber in the late afternoon light. She took a deep breath before dancing around him and back down the stairs.

“”If you’ll excuse me,” her heels clicked on the tile of the ballroom, “I must go and see to some wedding details.”

Her quick pace slowed when she made it halfway up the opposite staircase. She glanced over and realized that Elijah was staring at her, and matching her pace perfectly.

“No,” he shook his head with a slight frown. Elijah glanced down at the stairs before looking back to her. He briefly admired the way her hair fell against her face, perfectly framing her tight lipped smile. “You are the one who stomped on me with your big feet?”

“Big feet?” Elena shrieked.

She realized her mistake a moment to late when Anna appeared at the top of the stairs. The maid turned around to call behind her.

“April, I found her!”

Elena felt the first chords of panic plucking at her heart strings. She drew in a quick breath and smiled tightly.

“Anna, I’m not here,” she shook her head as the maid continued to frown, but unlike April, Anna quickly took the hint.

Anna flashed Elijah a quick smile before running off in the direction she had come. “It wasn’t her,” Elena heard Anna call, “it was a ghost.” Anna made a few eerie noises as she ran off.

She finished climbing the stairs and met Elijah on the balcony that looked out over the ballroom.

“You danced with my big feet,” her voice dropped half an octave. She didn’t know how to react to this man who would flirt with her one minute, and try to steal her throne the next.

“Fine,” Elijah smirked. He opened his arms and turned his palms up, “call the war-crimes tribunal.” His arms fell to his sides, “I’d like to remind you, Elena that we only danced for about a minute.” _That’s it, Elijah. Play it aloof, and whatever you do… don’t actually fall for her._ He thought he could handle making her fall for him without actually falling for her; it was just a physical attraction between them after all.

“It was more than a minute,” Elena turned her head to look out over the ballroom. Her eyes landed on the spot where she had trod on his toes.

“Well,” Elijah smirked and offered her a small shrug, “maybe it was a minute and a half.”

Elena rolled her eyes and fixed him with a fierce glare. She set her shoulders as her chin tilted up so she could see into his eyes.

“Fine,” she mumbled, “it was a minute and a half,” she huffed and pushed past him. She felt a chill run down her spine when her shoulder brushed his arm, “but it was also a lie,” she turned and pointed an accusing finger at him, “because you didn’t tell me who you were, and that you were trying to steal my crown.”

“I apologize,” Elijah followed her short steps down the hall, “I must have had a lapse in manners. You see, usually when I ask a woman to dance I show her my family tree.”

“Oh,” Elena shook her head and huffed, “well aren’t you just… crafty.”

Her eyes darted around quickly when she heard Mrs. Young approaching with April; they were searching for her and headed in their general direction. Elena’s eyes lit up when she saw the door of the broom closet. She tugged open the door and motioned for Elijah to step inside.

Elijah’s eyes roamed her face to see if she was serious before entering the closet. Elena stepped in beside him. She secured the door and slipped on the light switch.

“Do you want to know what else you were doing while you were doing your little lie dance?” Her eyes roamed his face as she hissed.

“Lie dance?” Elijah held back his chuckle while thinking this woman was hardly fit to rule, she could barely speak.

“That is exactly what you did?” Elena strained to hear the approaching steps of April and Mrs Young.

“What exactly is a lie dance?” Elijah leaned back as far as the narrow space would allow.

“The lie dance is not the point,” Elena whispered. “The point is…” She waved her hands and drew in a quick breath when he stepped closer to turn off the lights.

“What is the point?” He tilted his head and breathed quietly. His minty breath fanned across Elena’s face making her brain stutter.

She turned the lights back on only to have him turn them off. She decided to let it be and jumped into her tirade.

“I…” She sucked in a breath when she realized how little space separated them. _Snap out of it, girl, he’s not that attractive._ A little voice in the back of her head said that he was.

“The point it that I am on to you,” she poked his chest with her finger, “oh boy, am I onto what you are trying to do?”

“And what am I trying to do?” Elijah smiled and pressed closer so that they were flush against each other. He fought the urge to grab her hips and kiss the angry expression from her face.

“I think we both know exactly what it is,” Elena’s eyes explored his face, flickering quickly between the cocky smirk, and his laughing eyes. A warm feeling flooded her chest when their eyes met.

Elena sprang back when the door was thrust open and the lights turned on. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Mrs. Young and April.

“Please forgive the intrusion,” Mrs. Young gasped, “Your highness, Lord Mikaelson.” Mrs. Young turned off the lights and quickly slammed the door shut over Elena’s protests.

Elijah bit back his laugh when she laid her forehead against the door before shooting him a glare, and fleeing the closet. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 

Ric strolled beside Jenna in the gardens. He had just received word from the housekeeper who had caught the Princess in a compromising position.

“I’m told Lord Mikaelson is a native Bulgarian.” Ric waved back the maids when they crossed over a small bridge. “Recently graduated from Oxford, he’s a gourmet cook, plays polo and rugby. And from what I have heard he is quite the ladies’ man.”

Jenna approached a gazebo and turned to stare at him in shock.

“She was in a closet?”

“With him, yes.” Ric nodded.

Jenna looked around the garden before returning her gaze to Ric.

“Do you think she has the makings of a queen?” Jenna had never doubted her granddaughter before, but this was something else. Surely the girl had more sense.

“She’s young,” Ric mused, “but I have always believed in her.”

“The wedding invitations have been sent out.” Jenna fretted. She wrung her hands together. “She and Stefan make a fine pair… don’t they? Elena is very set on it you know… the wedding… being queen.”

“Genevieve… Jenna,” Ric took her hands and led her to sit on the edge of the gazebo. He cleared his throat gently before peering into her eyes. “In less than a month you will no longer be queen, and I will no longer be your head of security… I think it’s time we bring out friendship out of the shadows.”

“Oh,” Jenna’s mouth formed a small circle as she realized what he was saying, “Alaric, I…”

“Yes,” he mistook her shock for joy, “I would kneel if not for the knee replacement.”

“Alaric,” Jenna smiled sadly, “there is a wedding to plan. Elena … she needs to win over the people in less than 30 days.”

“Jenna,” Ric took her hands and stroked the knuckles, “perhaps it’s time you consider the duty you have to yourself. Elena will be fine,” he raised her hands to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Oh…”

“Just promise me you will think about it, Please.”

“I will,” Jenna nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews


	5. Queen Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

_Dear Diary,_

_My queen lessons continue._

_Surprise, surprise._

_To fulfill one Bulgarian tradition I must learn to shoot a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring, which will happen on the eve of my coronation. It’s symbolic for lighting my own eternal flame._

_Cheesy, right? But I kind of like the idea._

* * *

 

Elena eyed the bow nervously and used the tip of the arrow to scratch the side of her head. Her instructor had insisted that they start with the regular arrows since Elena had never shot an arrow before.

“Alright, your highness,” Sophie stood a little way behind her, “draw back your arrow, take your aim, and release.”

Elena took a deep breath and drew back the arrow. She felt the strain in her shoulder as she pointed the bow in the direction of the target. When she was confident she had a bullseye in her sights she released. Her eyes slammed shut as the string snapped past her face and the arrow flew through the air. She opened her eyes to seek out the path the arrow had taken. She sighed dejectedly when she saw it.

The arrow had left her bow to land three feet in front of her.

The second attempt was better, kind of. Elena managed to get more force behind this one, unfortunately her aim faltered. The arrow veered off to the left and landed in a tree beside Marco where he stood pruning the shrubbery. Elena called out apologies which he accepted graciously, but she could see him shaking when she took up the third arrow.

This time she managed to elbow Sophie in the chest when she tried to improve Elena’s aim.

“I’m so sorry,” Elena covered her eyes in mortification.

“It’s alright, your highness,” Sophie sucked in a deep breath and motioned for Elena to try again.

Elena drew back slowly. She thought her aim was off so she shifted on her foot. She realized the mistake to late when she lost her balance. Rather than drop the bow and right herself Elena held on and stumbled around in a circle. She heard Anna and April shriek when the arrow was pointed in their direction.

“Sorry,” Elena called as they ran away.

The fifth arrow punctured the tire of Marco’s golf cart. Luckily for Marco he was sitting on a bench eating his lunch. Unluckily for Marco the sixth arrow punctured his soda can. Poor Marco fled the garden after that. Elena made a note to send him a really nice Christmas present.

Elena decided to call it for the day after the seventh arrow.

It started out well enough. She took a perfect stance and aimed at the target, but then she tripped and her aim shifted. She watched in horror as the arrow flew through the air with the force of a speeding bullet. She let out the breath she was holding when it passed harmlessly behind Elijah’s neck.

The thud grabbed his attention. Elijah glanced up from his book with a confused expression. He turned his head to examine the tree where Elena’s arrow had stuck before turning and offering her a polite wave and returning to his book.

“Sorry,” Elena held the bow in front of her body and grimaced. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought about just how close that arrow had passed.

* * *

 

Elena raced through the ornate halls of the palace. She was happy she had the foresight to wear sneakers today; had her feet been encased in heels she most definitely would have fallen flat on her face, more than once. She shoved open the door to her grandma’s apartments and gasped for breath as she hastened into the study.

“I’m sorry I’m late, but I was almost on,” she dropped onto a seat and squealed, “time,” she was propelled across the freshly waxed floors. She held out her hands when the maids rushed to help her. “I’m alright,” blood flooded her cheeks, “I’ve got this.” She started pushing herself back towards the centre of the room with the heels of her feet. “I’m fine,” she laughed off the embarrassment.

She knew the maids didn’t believe her. Elena had only been in the palace a short time but already the staff was aware of her clumsy nature and tendency to embarrass easily. She took a deep breath to dispel her blush and turned to her grandma with a grin; sometimes these lessons were fun, and they gave Jenna and Elena time to spend together.

“So…” Elena felt a nervous flutter in her chest; sometimes lessons were not fun. “What are we learning today?”

“We,” Jenna smiled mischievously; her eyes alight with amusement, “are learning the art of the fan.” She delicately plucked one from a silver tray carried by Charlotte and snapped it open. The black lace and red silk clashed with Jenna’s soft pink pants suit.

“Fascinating,” Elena offered a tight-lipped smile. Her thumb connected with the smooth underside of her ring and twisted it back and forth on her finger.

“It is,” Jenna stood up quickly and motioned for Elena to do the same, “get up quickly; we only have ten minutes to learn this.” Jenna slapped the black fan in Elena’s hand and picked up an off white one.

“Now,” Jenna opened her fan, “the fan is a wonderful tool that must be handled deliberately. It’s a tremendous way to communicate.” She nodded when Elena managed to open her fan partway. “You can say many different things, like ‘I’m feeling flirtatious. Come hither.’”

Jenna held the fan so that it covered her mouth. Her eyes glittered above the silk as she fluttered the fan quickly before her face. Jenna nodded approvingly when Elena mimicked the motion perfectly.

“You can say: ‘I never wish to speak to you again. Go away’.” Jenna shut the fan before sharply turning her head away and holding the open fan away from her body.

Elena attempted to match the pose, but was stopped when her fan didn’t open. Her chocolate coloured curls whipped over her shoulder as she looked back. Elena frowned at the fan before giving her wrist a small twist that opened the rest of the fan.

She peaked to see her grandma hiding behind the white silk fan to demonstrate another message. Elena smiled before turning her attention to Charlotte; her playful eyes winked at the secretary.

Elena opened her fan all of the way before covering her face. She rolled the fan to the right and revealed her face to Charlotte; she had broadened her smile in an imitation of a drama mask. Elena felt encouraged when Charlotte stifled a giggle and rolled the fan across her face again to reveal a pout. She continued to roll the fan back and forth for new exaggerated emotions: joy, sadness, despair.

Charlotte lost it when Elena mimed overdramatic sobs. The erupting giggles alerted the queen to her granddaughters actions.

“Elena!” Jenna snapped her fan closed and took a step towards Elena, “are you sassing your grandma?” Her angry glare was undercut by her amused tone.

Elena jumped and hid her grin behind her fan. She slowly lowered it revealing her lips pressed into a firm line to suppress her smile. She laughed nervously and backed away towards the sofa as Jenna approached.

“I would never sass you grandma.” She laughed when an amused light entered the queen’s eyes. She started playfully slapping Elena with the fan.

“This is also a way to say you’re annoyed.”

* * *

 

Elena stood to the side of the throne. Her body was weighed down by the diamond tiara on her head. On Monday’s the queen opened the throne room to petitioners. Elena had been away at school for so long; this was the first time she had been in front of the petitioners since last summer.

She smiled demurely as she listened to citizens address her grandmother. Her eyes made a quick survey of the room. The line of petitioners stretched to the door, and was made up of all manner of people. Courtiers sat on chairs around the room, under the portraits of past queens, and stifled yawns. Her eyes landed on Elijah sitting beside his uncle.

His chestnut brown eyes locked with her chocolate ones. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned forward slightly and raised his eyebrows; his eyes seemed to twinkle across the room. His eyes slowly raked over her from the tips of her shoes to the glittering tiara in her hair before settling back on her eyes. She returned the gaze, and admired the way his suit hugged his chest. Warmth spread through her when his eyes lingered on her hips and chest a moment longer than necessary.

A chill swept down her spine as she turned her attention back to the man kneeling before Jenna. The exchange had taken less than a minute.

“We will have someone come and visit your farm in the morning,” Jenna smiled benevolently at the man, “and perhaps we can repair the well and save your field.”

“This is for your table,” the man nodded gratefully and passed a basket of bread to the guards.

“You do this so well,” Elena leaned down to whisper in Jenna’s ear, “they adore you Grandma.”

“It’s part of an ancient Bulgarian tradition,” Jenna looked sideways and smiled at Elena, “one has to be fair and honest. Even if you can’t help them, you have to show them you care.”

Several petitioners came to them that day, but the one that stood out the most was a man named Tiny.

He was a large man with an easy smile. Jenna presented Elena as she had done with everyone. Tiny declared that Elena was his favorite to the good natured laughs of the court.

“Something for your table,” Tiny held out a basket, “I hope you like omelets.”

Elena felt her curiosity peak when the cloth top shifted.

“May I?” She turned over the cloth to reveal a chicken: a live chicken. “It’s a chicken,” Elena smiled nervously. She gasped when the animal tumbled out of the basket.

The bird’s feet clicked against the tiles of the throne room. Elena’s heels echoed the sound. She didn’t hear the laughter until Jenna grabbed her arm after the first circle she made around the room.

“Elena,” Jenna chided with a tight smile. She easily hid her own amusement behind a courteous smile, “a princess never chases a chicken.”

Elena finally stopped to hear the braying laugh of Viscount Mabrey. A blush stained her cheeks as she looked in his direction, but if she was expecting to see Elijah bent double in laughter she was sorely disappointed.

While his eyes danced in amusement he managed to stifle his laughter. _She’s not a typical princess,_ he thought as his eyes took in the beautiful flush spreading from her chest to her hairline.

* * *

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow my stress level goes to 11 as I review the royal guard. The whole court will be watching as will the troops. And I’m wearing a floor-length dress. I also have to be dignified and lady-like while rising side saddle._

_Hah!_

_Luckily Grandma has a plan. She calls him ‘Herbie’. It’s impressively sneaky. The wooden leg is draped over the side of the horse. I’m going to hide my other leg under my skirt and nobody will suspect a thing._

_I hope._

_I don’t know what to make of Elijah. The man is ridiculously attractive, cocky and trying to steal my throne. When I’m near him though, and when he looks at me a certain way, I feel my heart start to flutter._

_He’s a complete ass, but he has a nice ass._

_It doesn’t matter. Not really, it’s just physical attraction that will dissipate over time._

* * *

 

“Princess Elena Isabella Petrova reviews the royal guard.”

Elijah glanced to the left to see her; his uncle was striding away from the stable boy. The horse was just rounding the stable and starting down the line of guards.

Elena’s hair had been smoothed back under the riding hat. She sat straight on the back of the horse with her chin held high. Her head shifted from side to side while she made firm precise nods. Her mouth was set in a solemn determined line. Elijah thought she looked like a queen, but he found he missed her usually casual carriage.

Elijah turned his head to the right to find the fiancé. He held out his hand with a friendly smile.

“I’m Elijah,” he gripped Stefan’s hand firmly, “Viscount Mabrey’s nephew.”

“Ah,” Stefan smiled good-naturedly, “the man who’s trying to stage a palace coup. I’m Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you.”

Elijah nodded politely. The smile melted from his face when a fierce looking blond leaned around Stefan to offer her hand. Elijah thought her handshake could rival any man’s.

“Caroline Forbes,” she nodded toward the riding princess, “official best friend. I don’t like you.” Her glare sent a chill down Elijah’s spine.

“Pleasure,” Elijah replied politely while wondering if Miss Forbes was capable of murder. The look in her eyes suggested she would not hesitate to cause him physical harm.

* * *

 

Elena drew in a deep shuddering breath. She bent to make sure her skirt was covering her right leg completely before looking up. _Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall_ the chant repeated like a mantra. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin, all the while grateful her grandmother had selected the gentlest horse for the excursion. Normally Elena was an exceptional rider, but today, when she was expected to ride perfectly, she feared she would faint and fall from the animal.

She sat tall and rode from the stables. Her stomach trembled as she started inspecting the royal guard. She was so focused on her task that she didn’t notice the stable boy walking beside her. She was unaware that anything was wrong until her horse startled beneath her.

“Easy, girl,” Elena attempted to sooth the frightened animal. “Oh fuck,” she breathed quietly when Sandy bucked up on her hind legs and kicked out in terror. Elena emitted a small scream when this happened.

“Princess,” Ric rushed forward to help her. His hand caught one of her riding boots to pull her from the horse. “I’ve got you, I’m here…” Ric trailed off when the wooden leg came off in his hands.

“Ric…” Elena felt mortification setting deep in her heart. She could hear Elsie Kentworthy saying this was why she was so clumsy.

“Talk about getting off on the wrong foot.”

Elena felt hot tears leaving trails down her cheeks. Her legs clenched tightly around Sandy. She spurred the horse on and fled the scene.

* * *

 

Elijah felt his heart clench when the horse reared up on its hind legs. He bit the inside of his lip and held his breath when Alaric rushed forward to help. He watched with wide eyes and felt his legs tremble as the horse continued to buck.

He let out a breath when the horse calmed down. When Elena took off at a gallop he jumped to his feet. Before he rushed off he caught sight of his uncle snickering behind his hand.

* * *

 

Elena huddled in the corner of the tack room. Not even the smell of leather was enough to repair her shattered nerves. Her body rocked forward as the sobs wracked through her body. Her shuddering breath masked the sound of approaching footsteps.

“You shouldn’t hide,” he passed her a handkerchief, “it only makes them gossip more.”

Elena looked up to see Elijah standing beside her. She swiped at her tears morosely before wiping her arms around her upper body.

“What do you want?” Elena whispered sadly. She sniffled but refused to take the handkerchief.

Elijah placed the handkerchief away and shifted on his feet. The relief he felt at finding her unharmed was palpable. He smiled and attempted to cheer her up.

“Just think, Elena,” he gave a soft laugh, “one more leg and you could have out run your horse.”

Elena stood up while slowly shaking her head. She felt fresh tears starting down her cheeks.

“I don’t need this right now.” She turned away from him and walked toward the wall.

“Elena, I’m…” Elijah stammered; he instantly regretted his thoughtless words. He held out his hand before thinking better of the action and letting it fall to his side. “I’m sorry, I…”

“No, you’re not,” Elena sniffed. She turned to face him as the tears welled in her eyes. “You never think about anyone but yourself. So just once, please let me be miserable without making me feel worse about myself, please.” Her watery eyes fell to the floor. She pressed her lips together and sobbed, “just go away, go  away, go away…”

“Elena…” For the first time in years he was at a loss for words. He had the overwhelming urge to comfort her, to make everything better, to apologize for what had just happened despite having no part in the actions that had transpired.

Elijah lifted his hand and reached for her shoulder, but the clearing of a throat stilled his movement.

“Princess,” Alaric stepped into the room and eyed the young couple. He missed neither Elena’s tears nor Elijah’s remorseful eyes. “The queen has arrived.” He watched while Elena left the room and offered her a tissue which she quickly accepted. When she was gone he turned his attention to the final occupant of the room.

“Elijah,” Alaric held his hands behind his back as he stepped into the room, “am I going to be disappointed in you.”

“An unfortunate incident that,” Mabrey stepped into the tack room. Alaic did not miss the tiny smirk playing on his lips. “I’m just leaving,” he looked to his nephew, “are you going to see me off?”

“Elijah,” Alaric’s gaze shifted from one to the other, “I’d like to speak to your uncle alone for a moment.”

Elijah nodded once to Alaric before he hastened from the room.

“Viscount,” Alaric’s chin tilted up as he regarded the smarmy man. His eyes met Mabrey’s in an unblinking stare. “You may not be aware of what my job entails as the head of royal security.” Ric allowed a small smile to play across his lips as he explained, “my job is to protect the crown, to make sure no harm comes to the crown, and to step in when someone toys with the crown’s emotions, you see.”

“I think the whole country understands how well you _cater_ to the crown’s emotions.” Mabrey smirked.

The grin slipped from his face to be replaced with a stone cold glare.

“If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me.” Alaric held the Viscount’s gaze as an edge crept into his even tone. “And whatever crimes I commit against you, remember this, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, - including Puerto Rico.”

“Sir,” Mabrey blustered, “you will find the word fear is not in my vocabulary!”

“Perhaps,” Alaric conceded, “but it’s in your eyes. You forgot something,” he slapped a rubber snake over the man’s shoulder and strode from the room.

* * *

 

Elijah pulled a small chocolate soufflé from the oven. He placed a dollop of whipped cream on top before turning to look at the queen.

“Elijah, I…” Jenna had taken a seat at the kitchen counter to watch the man who had been hailed as a gourmet chief, “I want to ask you a question.”

“Of course, your majesty,” he sat down his spoon and rested his hands on the counter.

“Why are you so against Elena being queen?” She tilted her head to watch the man.

“Well,” he smiled openly, “my uncle believes that Princess Elena does not know the people.”

“And you feel you do know the people?”

“Yes,” Elijah looked at the soufflé, “I was born here, I went to primary school here. I am a true Bulgarian.” He smiled at the counter, “Elena didn’t even know she was Bulgarian until high school, and to be frank, she’s spent little time here since then.”

“Well,” Jenna slapped her hand on the counter and nodded her head decisively, “I happen to feel that she’ll make a great ruler. She’s terribly bright, sensitive, and caring.”

“I know that,” Elijah nodded and thought of the beautiful woman in question. He knew she loved her country deeply, if she didn’t she would not be doing what she was doing, but love wasn’t always enough.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. But…” He thought of the best way to phrase this question, despite his growing unease with his situation. “How can one rule the people if they do not know the people?”

“Touche. That’s a very good question.”


	6. Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

Jenna had explained to Elena that she needed to show the people that she knew them and cared for their well-being, so now Elena flitted from person to person. Charlotte moved with her between small groups whispering information into her ear. It was difficult keeping all of the names and faces straight, so Elena appreciated the help.

She stopped at an elderly couple to make cheerful small talk. Elena laid her hand gently on the older woman’s shoulder and leaned down to chirp.

“How are your grandchildren: Lily, Charlotte and Sam?”

“They’re wonderful,” the woman smiled brightly, “thank you for remembering.”

Elena flittered around chattering away about people’s children, grandchildren, and pets.

“Elena’s doing very well,” Charlotte informed Jenna.

“Some major mingling,” Jenna smiled.

* * *

 

“Elena?” Sophie Deveraux skipped up to whisper in a low voice. “Did you happen to see who’s here?”

“Who?” Elena’s eyes scanned those present at the royal garden party, but nobody stood out. She followed Sophie’s gaze towards a man and woman walking along a manicured path.

“The king wannabe with Lady Camille.”

“Oh,” Elena felt a tight smile strain the muscles of her face. Her heart rate quickened as she watched the couple stroll through the crowds, “is she his … girlfriend?”

“Elijah doesn’t have girlfriends,” Joshua grinned at Elena, “he has dates… but attractive ones.”

“Do you talk to him much?” Sophie glanced at Elijah as he gently brushed Camille’s elbow.

“We acknowledge each other.” Elena felt heat flood her chest when she watched the couple together. “Stefan?” She glanced over her shoulder at her fiancé.

“Yes, dear,” Stefan hopped up from where he was adjusting the camera beside Caroline, “coming.”

“Why don’t we go this way?” Elena pointed in the opposite direction from Elijah and Camille. “No more mingling for me today.”

“I think you did very well,” Stefan fell into step beside her as they walked around the edge of the field. “You were very charming.”

“Thank you,” Elena smiled at his kind words. She looked around when he held out a hand for her to stop.

“Wait,” Stefan raised the camera with a broad grin, “the light is perfect.”

“What, no,” Elena laughed and covered her face with her fan, “no more pictures Stefan. I’m certain you’ve used a whole roll of film on me. It’s flattering, but no more.”

“Oh come on Elena,” Stefan laughed, “just one.”

Elena shut her eyes tightly and laughed. She stepped forward blindly and collided with something solid.

“Sorry,” she backed up and frowned when she realized she had collided with Elijah’s date. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh no,” she shook her head and smiled, “it’s my fault. The princess is never wrong after all.”

“While that is very sweet,” Elena laughed, “I’m wrong about 90% of the time.”

Stefan held out his hand to the unknown woman and introduced himself.

“I’m Lady Camille,” she smiled politely.

“Pleasure,” Stefan nodded politely to Elijah.

“Camille and I were just discussing her latest achievement,” Elijah held his hands behind his back and smiled at them, “she’s received a Rhodes Scholarship.”

“Elijah,” Camille blushed, “please?”

“Why not brag?” Elijah smirked. “You are an amazing woman.”

“Congratulations Camille,” Elena smiled brightly. She took a step forward and waved towards Stefan with her fan. “You know Stefan has a PhD in Anthropology from Oxford.”

“That’s wonderful,” Elijah took a step towards her. He inclined his head to meet her eyes and smirked. “Camille was in the Peace Corps.”

“Really?” Elena tilted her head. “Stefan spent four months in Papua New Guinea studying the bark of a vam tree.”

“Stefan…” Camille was

“Camille single-handedly…”

“Camille is actually trying to say something,” Elena held up her hand and smiled at Camille. “Yes, Lady Camille?”

“Stefan, would you like to get a drink?” Camille smiled politely at him while nodding to Elena and Elijah, “I have a feeling they’re about to start a ‘my horse is bigger than your horse’ race.”

“I would love to,” Stefan offered her his arm and directed her towards the refreshments, “you know her horse is actually very huge?”

“Well…” Elena blushed. She watched them go before turning to face the hedge maze.

“Fantastic party,” Elijah smiled in the direction of the maze.

“It is.”

“You two make a lovely couple,” he complimented.

“We do,” Elena nodded quickly, “thanks.”

“It’s a shame you’re not attracted to him.” Elijah smirked when she continued to nod.

“I know, it’s…” Elena trailed off when she realized what she had said. She watched as Elijah sauntered in the maze to disappear around the corner. “I… you… Come back here!” Elena stomped after him.

Every footfall sent a shock through her calves. Elena caught up with him towards the centre of the maze. She approached him by one of the fountains.

“Come back here,” she felt her shoulders hunch forward as she started ranting several paces away from him. “You … you can’t just say something like that and walk away.” Elena followed as he continued towards the fountain. “I will have you know I am very attracted to Stefan.” Elena tripped and righted herself.

“Obviously,” Elijah turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I am,” Elena insisted. She held her head high as she approached him, “he’s… we are perfect for each other. He understands me.”

“Understands you?” Elijah gasped. “Wow, I was unaware I was in the presence of such a passionate relationship. I didn’t hear you mention anything about love.”

Elena watched him. She didn’t miss the way he didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“You are so jealous,” she realized. A small laugh escaped her lips.

“Why would I be jealous of Andrew?” Elijah found he couldn’t say that he wasn’t. “He’s got to spend the rest of his life married to you.”

Elijah stopped moving by the side of the fountain. He tilted his head slightly to meet her fury filled eyes. Even in heels she was a tad shorter than him.

Elena’s hand clenched the edge of her fan tightly. She didn’t realize what she was doing until she brought the thing up and hit his arm with it.

“I loathe you!” She thrust her chin up towards him.

“I loathe you,” Elijah used his fan to return her slap. The resounding gasp from Elena was full of fury. He couldn’t recall ever seeing such passion in her eyes.

“I loathed you first,” she stepped towards him and glared.

Elena inhaled sharply when Elijah’s hand grasped the back of her neck. He crashed his lips to hers in a rough kiss that soon turned passionate. Elena felt tendrils of fire pool in her belly and spread through her limbs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and returned the kiss.

Elijah’s free hand went around her waist pulling her closer. Elena’s eyes popped open when his tongue ran along her lower lip. She pushed his chest roughly and took a step back.

“What was that?” Elena backed up quickly. “You can’t just go around kissing people,” she started circling the fountain to put space between them, “particularly not engaged people.” Her lips tingled from the kiss.

“You enjoyed it,” Elijah smiled and followed her path. “You want to kiss again?” Elijah grinned when she spun on her heel.

“Well, I…” she spun again and continued walking away. “Stop trying to confuse me.”

“What’s confusing about a kiss?” Elijah tilted his head down when she stopped walking and advanced on him.

“You’re just trying to make me like you,” her eyes grew wide with the realization, “so that I won’t want to marry Stefan, and then you’ll get the crown. Oh!” Elena smiled and shook her head from side to side.

“Maybe I am,” Elijah conceded with a small smile. He reached for her arm to pull her closer, “or maybe I just like kissing you.”

“You stay away…” Elena tried to pull away from him. Her sudden movement knocked them both off balance, and they tumbled into the fountain.

Elena shrieked as she fell. Water soaked through her light blue sundress and plastered her hair to her head. The sunhat she had been wearing floated along the surface of the water.

She shook her hair back from her face and grasped her hat in her hand when Elijah popped up and wiped his wet hair back from his face. She ignored the way his shirt clung to his broad chest and glared.

“Elena…”

“You know what?” She raised herself onto her knees unaware that her dress was now semi-transparent. “I have a wonderful, amazing idea. It’s brilliant: you go underwater, and I’ll count to a million.” She slapped her drooping hat onto her head and stepped out of the fountain.

Her dress clung to her legs, and Elijah was treated to the outline of her lace underwear beneath the material.

“Elena,” he called after her, “Elena be careful,” he tripped climbing out of the fountain and as a result was unable to catch up with her. He saw her approach her grandmother with hunched shoulders. A shiver passed down her spine. He could just make out the whispered conversation.

“Do I want to know?” Jenna glanced over Elena’s shoulder to catch sight of Elijah also dripping wet.

“I don’t think so,” Elena shook her head and accepted a thin towel from Elizabeth.

“She’s going to be a handful, isn’t she?” Stefan joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You’ll never be bored, Stefan.”

* * *

 

Jenna stormed around her bed chamber. Her loud voice carried out into the corridor where maids were certain to be eavesdropping.

“When are you going to start acting responsibly?”

Elena curled into the couch. Her grandmother’s voice was making her feel like a child.

“Hiding in a closet with a man who is not your betrothed?” Jenna leaned over the back of the couch. “Coming out of a fountain with the same man, who is not your betrothed?”

“Do you think I plan for these things to happen?” Elena felt anger rising in her chest. “I lost it grandma. Sometimes people lose it.” She covered her face with her hands. She needed to talk to Caroline about this, about how much she had enjoyed that moment of lost control.

“You can’t afford to lost it.” Jenna paced around the couch to sit in an armchair. “Other people lose it. We’re supposed to find it. People look up to us, and we’re held to higher standards of behaviour. Can you try to grasp that concept?”

“The concept is grasped, grandma. The execution is a little elusive.” Elena flopped onto her back and thought about how unfair it was. Sometimes she just wanted to be a normal girl, and do what her heart told her.

“I would say so,” Jenna agreed roughly. “Try and get some sleep. You’ll want to be well rested for the parade tomorrow.”

Elena glared at Jenna as she jumped to her feet in a huff. She stopped at the door when her grandmother called out.

“Goodnight,” the tone was pointed.

Elena smoothed out her features and spun on her heel.

“Goodnight, grandmother,” her tone was overly formal. She pushed open the doors and stomped all the way to her suite; grumbling as she walked.


	7. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

“Queen Lessons are killing me,” Elena admitted. She paced along the length of the bed where Caroline sat reading.

“You love every minute of it,” Caroline set her book on her lap. She watched as Elena scoffed by the bed post. “You want to make a difference in the lives of your people, in the face of this world, and the best way to do that is as queen. Queen lessons are not what’s bothering you.” Caroline tilted her head to watch the brunettes pacing. “The thing that’s bothering you is a handsome lord, who’s always in a suit… the guy you stepped out of a fountain with.”

“He’s so arrogant,” Elena flopped onto the bed, “that self-assured smug bastard. I just spent the last 30 minutes being lectured by my grandmother.”

“I knew we were really talking about Elijah,” Caroline marked the page in her book and set it aside. She settled back against the pillows and waited for Elena to continue.

“Did I tell you about my birthday?” Elena rolled to lean on her elbow.

“No,” Caroline frowned, “things have been so crazy the last week and a half. You and I have barely had time to talk. Tell me what happened? Was he there?”

“Yes he was,” Elena huffed. “I felt so embarrassed, Care. He came to the palace and I recognized him.”

“How did you meet him?” Caroline rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

“At the ball,” Elena groaned. “I had to dance with every eligible bachelor. In between dances I stepped on his foot.”

“That sounds like you,” Caroline giggled.

“Shut up,” she nudged Caroline’s shoulder playfully. “Anyway… later on in the evening he saved me from a truly terrible dancer. We danced, and we flirted.”

“And you had no idea who he was?”

“None.”

“Did you find him attractive?”

“Caroline!” Elena buried her face in the pillow. “I’m engaged.”

“To a guy you don’t love,” Caroline rolled her eyes, “a guy you’re not attracted to, but are going to marry anyway. You deserve some happiness, or at the very least some fun.”

“Caroline!” Elena scrunched her nose up and lifted the edges of the pillow to cover her ears.

“What?” Caroline shrugged. She felt her shoulders brush her ears. “I’m all for solidarity. I do not like that man because you don’t like him… unless of course you do like him? In which case I could eventually get on board,” Caroline pressed her hip against Elena’s to get her to raise her head. “I get the feeling he likes you… he’s definitely attracted to you.”

“Care,” Elena pushed her hair back from her face and turned her head to stare at her best friend. She thought she could see the path the conversation was going as she revealed what she hadn’t told her grandmother, “He kissed me.”

“What?” Caroline shrieked. “When did this happen?” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “did you kiss him back?”

“It was today,” Elena sighed, “just before we fell in the fountain. He kissed me, and when I realized what was happening I pulled away; we tumbled into the water.”

“How long did it take you to pull back?” Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

“One endless… amazing moment,” Elena propped her chin on her arms.

“Oh my…” Caroline gasped. “You enjoyed it… you like him.”

“You do see how this is a problem?” Elena rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “What am I going to do?”

“Seems simple to me,” Caroline smirked. “Girls likes boy, boy likes girl… sex.”

“Profound,” Elena blushed. She fixed her gaze on the ceiling.

“Elena?” Caroline noticed the rigid set of Elena’s shoulders. “You’ve done it… right?”

Elena didn’t respond. Instead she focused her gaze on the ornate vines crawling towards the ceiling. Her cheeks flamed scarlet.

“Never?” Caroline whispered. “I thought you and Matt had…”

“We did not,” Elena cleared her throat. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“And no one since,” Caroline felt her eyes grow wide, “how is that possible? I mean I get why you wouldn’t tell me if you had… Anyone who happened to overhear the conversation might take it to a tabloid.”

“The princess thing tends to intimidate most guys,” Elena offered by way of explanation.

“And the ones that it doesn’t?”

“I have a very dedicated security team.”

“I don’t want any more information than that,” Caroline shuddered. “I can just see Ric pulling some guy off of you when he got to hands on.”

“Laugh it up, Care,” Elena groaned, “that actually happened once.”

“So,” Caroline changed the subject back, “what are you going to do about Elijah? You’re clearly attracted to him.”

“Nothing,” Elena sighed and shook her head. “I’m engaged, Care. And he’s trying to steal my throne.”

“One of these days, Elena, you are going to have to stop doing what everyone else wants you to do.” Caroline reached for her friend’s hand. “Promise me that you’ll start making a few decisions with your heart.”

“I’ll try,” Elena squeezed Caroline’s hand. “Enough about me,” she rolled to watch Caroline in the dimly lit room, “what’s up with you? How’s Nik? What inspired the impromptu trip to Bulgaria? I know it wasn’t just for my birthday… Caroline?”

Elena saw moisture fill the blondes sea green eyes. Her lower lip started to tremble as a single tear slipped from her eye over the bridge of her nose. Elena instinctively released Caroline’s hand to pull her into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong, Care?” Elena rubbed soothing circles on her friends back. “Did you two have a fight?”

“I think it’s over,” Caroline hiccupped.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Elena thought she wouldn’t when the silence stretched on, but then she started to retell the story in between hiccuping breathes.

* * *

 

_“Nik?” Caroline called nervously from the bathroom. She peered at her reflection in the mirror. Her wide eyes and trembling lips betrayed her anxiety; she tried to get her emotions under control when she heard her boyfriend turning the doorknob._

_“Caroline, sweetheart, what are you doing in here?” Nik stepped inside._

_Caroline heaved a sigh before turning to face him. **‘just rip off the bandaid.’** Her lips pressed firmly together to stop the trembling. Her hand shook as she lifted the stick. Her eyes fell to the screen before rising to his confused blue gaze._

_“Love?” Nik furrowed his brow. “What’s that?” He pointed to the thin stick she held._

_“It’s a pregnancy test,” Caroline whispered. “I’m pregnant.”_

_“That’s impossible,” Nik backed up towards the door. He shook his head angrily, “we’re so careful.”_

_“Nothings infallible,” Caroline shrugged. She leaned against the sink and braced her legs. She couldn’t describe the feeling that overcame her when he shook his head. She approached him quickly and forced him to look at her. “Nik, what…”_

_“No,” Nik grasped her wrists and removed her hands from his face. “I can’t deal with this right now…” he pulled the door open and walked out of the bathroom, “I need some…”_

_Caroline felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when the apartment door slammed shut._

* * *

 

“10 minutes later I packed a bag and caught a cab to the airport,” Caroline sniffled. “He’s called my cell a few times, but I haven’t picked up.”

“I’ll kill him,” Elena swore.

“A princess does her own killing?” Caroline hiccupped.

“You make a fair point,” Elena mused, “I can have him killed. Ric has diplomatic immunity in like… every country.”

Elena smiled when she succeeded in drawing a laugh from Caroline.

“Are you sure he didn’t come back? Nik’s always been a little hot headed, and he usually takes time,” Elena asked a moment later. “Do you know what you’re going to do?” She remembered having a few missed calls from Nik as well, but she hadn’t had a chance to call him back yet.

“I have no idea,” Caroline rubbed her tired eyes. “I know you and Nik are kind of friends, but…”

“When it comes down to it, Care,” Elena squeezed her friends shoulder, “I will always be on your side; no matter what happens.”

“For what it’s worth,” Caroline relaxed against the pillows, “I’m on your side to. If you decide you like this guy, and want to blow off your engagement I’m there. If you decide to off him in the middle of the night I’m down for a little maiming.”

“Thanks, Care,” Elena mumbled as they drifted off, “but I don’t think I’ll want to off him in the middle of the night.”

“Nah,” Caroline agreed sleepily, “you’ll want him to get you off in the middle of the night.”

“Caroline,” Elena blushed. She fell asleep before she could properly chastise her friend; and it was definitely not because she knew Caroline was right.

 


	8. Princess for a Day

Charlotte strolled along the line of courtiers sitting in the town square. Lord Mikaelson was striding in her direction to join his uncle. Charlotte held a handful of Bulgarian flags in her hand which she offered to those she passed.

“Welcome, Viscount Mabrey,” Charlotte smiled tightly, “may I offer you a flag?”

“Thank you, I am not a waving aficionado.”

Charlotte started to move on when she felt his slick hands wrap around her own. He shook her hand back and forth while a smirk spread across his face.

“I will wave out national flag when a true Bulgarian king once again sits on the throne.” His smirk broke into a toothy grin as he chuckled: “King Elijah.”

Charlotte freed her hand before moving on down the line of people.

* * *

 

Elena climbed into the carriage. She smoothed down the back of her skirt before sitting down. When she realized no one could actually see her at the moment she slumped back against the seat with a sigh. She had spent the night with a sobbing Caroline, and woken to find a missed call from Nik on her cell phone. She was definitely not in the mood for a day of faking smiles for the general public.

She startled when she felt the back of the carriage dip with the weight of her security for the day.

“How are you feeling today, Elena?” Ric braced his hands on the back of the seat and smiled down at the princess.

“Honestly, Ric,” she sat up straighter on her seat when she saw Jenna approaching, “not that great.”

“Would you feel better if you called me Ricky?” He teased gently.

Elena released a small laugh. She tilted her head back and offered the man she had come to see as a second father a soft smile.

“No, Ric.”

“Good,” Ric grinned. The soft smile was not her usual one, but he had managed to draw it out of her.

“Come on, Alaric,” Jenna stepped up to sit beside Elena. “We’re already late. We can’t keep the people of Bulgaria waiting.”

* * *

 

“Uncle,” Elijah greeted. He sat in a vacant chair and crossed his legs. If he strained his ears he could just make out the sound of the approaching parade.

“Elijah, my boy,” Mabrey clapped his hand on his nephews shoulder. “How’s the palace? Just think soon enough you will be living there permanently.”

Elijah merely nodded in response. His attention was drawn to the approaching parade. The prime minister strutted through the streets waving to the cheering crowds. The marching band was led by a peppy blond twirling a baton. The marching band was followed by a group of folk dancers taking turns leaping through the streets. Finally his eyes lighted on her.

A white carriage rounded the corner. Elijah smirked when he spotted her. There was a small smile on her face as she waved gently to the crowds. He had seen her sneaking back to her room in the early hours of the morning rubbing the dark circles under her eyes. There was no sign of the sleepless night on her face now. He was impressed with her ability to fake a smile for the citizens.

Elijah frowned when he saw her turn her head around quickly; the smile faded from her face when she stared at a children’s group home behind her. He followed her gaze to see a couple of boys tormenting a small girl. His brow furrowed when he heard her voice ring out over the cacophony.

“Stop the carriage!”

He stared with wide eyes as she practically jumped out of the carriage, despite the queen’s protests, and strode quickly towards the group home. She seemed to remember herself halfway there and plastered the regal smile back on her face.

“What’s going on?” Mabrey glanced up from his phone when the silence set in.

“She’s stopped the parade,” Elijah spoke quietly so as not to disturb the stillness that had descended on the people.

“How rude!” Mabrey harrumphed. He followed her striding form with his eyes. “Kissing children, hugging orphans; what a vulgar, low, despicable, political trick.”

* * *

 

Elena could see the forced smile on Caroline’s face as they rode through the town. She had invited her friend to ride with them after the previous night. Elena’s head turned from side to side as she smiled at her subjects. Her eyes caught sight of a group of children.

Two little boys tugged on a small girl’s braids; a moment later one of the boys stole the paper crown she was wearing.

When Elena saw tears welling in the child’s eyes she cried out in the most authoritative voice she could muster.

“Stop the carriage!”

She jumped down from the carriage and strode towards the children. She stopped before the group and smiled softly.

“Hello, everybody,” Elena felt her heart flutter when they all smiled back at her.

“Hello, princess.”

Elena approached the little girl.

“What’s your name?” She bent slightly to meet the child’s eyes.

“Carolina,” she pulled her thumb from her mouth to answer shyly.

“That’s a very pretty name,” Elena smiled. She turned to the boys and raised her eyebrows. “What are your names?”

“John.”

“Blake.”

“Did I see you two messing with Carolina?” Elena asked with a tight smile. Carolina nodded quickly, her thumb left her mouth long enough to explain.

“They were tugging on my braid,” her voice was small.

Elena nodded once before turning her attention to a young man standing with the children.

“Excuse me,” she held out her hand to motion to the kids, “who are these children?”

“Most of them are orphans,” he leaned towards Elena with a sad smile. “We care for as many as possible, but we only have so much room, your highness.”

“Carolina,” Elena turned back to the little girl, “would you like to be a princess today?”

“I can’t,” Carolina insisted, “I’m too little.”

“Oh no,” Elena bent slightly as the waist and smiled brightly, “because I declare that anyone can be a princess today.”

She saw cautious hope dance in the little girl’s eyes. Elena gently took a plastic tiara from a man who was selling them in the streets.

“Why don’t we get you a tiara, and you can wave, and march in the parade?” She fixed the gold coloured tiara in Carolina’s hair. She gazed around at all of the other children. “In fact, why don’t you all take tiara’s?”

“All of them?” The man whispered. “Give them all free tiara’s?”

“I’ll take care of it later,” Elena laid a hand on the man’s arm. She smiled when he started to pass them out.

“You won’t be able to wave with your thumb in your mouth.” Elena smiled at Carolina. She motioned the little girl to step down from the box on which she stood.

“I can wave with this hand,” she spoke around her thumb and waved her free hand.

“Very good,” Elena nodded at her quick thinking. She glanced up when one of the boys asked if they could be in the parade too.

“Of course,” Elena nodded. “We can always use more princes in the world.” She waited until she had everyone’s attention before giving them their first lesson.

“So… to be a princess, you have to believe that you are a princess.” She paced in front of the group with a small skip in her step. “You have to walk the way you think a princess would walk. So think tall,” she stood as straight as her spine would allow, “you’re got to smile, and wave, and just have fun.” She leant towards them all again, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Drumroll, please,” Elena called over to the marching band. She smiled when they answered her call. The roll of the snare drum gave her a good buildup as she readied the group to march. Carolina strode beside her as the parade restarted.

“Just remember,” she smiled down at Carolina, “you are a princess.”

Carolina waved timidly at first, but after a moment she started waving with both hands. Elena felt a broad smile take over her face when she saw the joy in Carolina’s eyes.

Elena thought she caught a glimpse of Elijah in the crowd. She couldn’t quite place the look in his eyes, but she did notice the absence of his smirk. Instead a smile lit up his face and illuminated the unreadable expression in his eyes.

* * *

 

“She’s letting the children join her in the parade,” Elijah watched her with a fixed gaze. He found himself unable to move in the face of the princesses overwhelming compassion. This was not something she had to do, in face he could not think of anyone who would have done what Elena was doing now. “How charming.”

* * *

 

Nik tossed his phone on the couch. He had spent the better part of the day, and the past few weeks, trying to find Caroline. Nobody had any idea where she had run off to, and the one person she would have called was unreachable behind her Bulgarian fortress.

He sat on the couch and threw his head against the back rest.

“No luck?” Rebekah dropped beside him. She passed him a cup of coffee before turning opening her laptop.

“No,” Nik raked his free hand through his short hair and over the scruff on his face. He had been gone half an hour before returning that night. He couldn’t blame her for leaving, he hadn’t exactly been on board with the news, but now he was worried sick. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a live feed of the Bulgarian parade,” Rebekah explained as she opened the video, “partially in celebration of the impending royal wedding, but mostly the independence day celebration.” She pointed to the screen when she saw the carriage come to a sudden stop. “Is that?”

“Caroline,” Nik was already reaching for his phone to secure a plane ticket.

“Book me one too,” Rebekah shut the laptop.

“Why?” Nik pulled out his wallet.

“I want to watch you grovel,” she sighed, “also, I’m invited to the wedding and bridal shower.”

* * *

 

Elena sat in a small meeting with Caroline and a few members of parliament the day after the parade. She had her laptop sat up so that it projected a photo of the winter palace.

“And so,” Elena concluded her presentation, “the children from the shelter will be housed in the winter castle in Sofia.”

Caroline smiled encouragingly when Elena nailed her speech. She frowned at the parliament members who were starting to hum and haw.

“The use of the castle as a resort is,” the man waved his hands to mime searching for the right word, “a perk for parliament and dignitaries.”

“Exactly,” a small man nodded his agreement.

“Oh,” Elena frowned at the table before meeting their eyes. “In that case, I am going to de-perk it, and convert it into a children’s shelter until money can be raised for one of their own.” Elena frowned at the assembled group.

“I feel guilty having two homes while they have none.”

“We’re going to have to do something,” the taller man whispered harshly. “Where are we going to ski?”

“Gentleman,” Elena rapped her knuckles on the table. “The queen approves of the plan, and I intend to see it through.” Her eyes cut briefly to Caroline as she finished. “I don’t think it will take too long to raise the money. Do you?”


	9. Bridal Shower

“We’re setting up the ramp in the ballroom,” Charlotte rushed down the hall in that direction.

“Okay,” Elena smiled at her and continued down the hall. She slowed when she noticed his approach. “Hello,” a soft smile lit up her face.

“Hello,” Elijah mirrored her expression. He held his hands behind his back. His gaze locked with hers.

Caroline’s eyes flickered between the two of them. There was an unmistakable energy in the air. She had felt that energy once before; when she and Nik had been denying their feelings for each other, or rather when she had been denying her feelings, the same tension had hung heavily between them.

Caroline cleared her throat delicately.

“My hello is insignificant,” she grinned before motioning to April and Anna. “Rosencrantz, Guildenstern, come with me.” She hurried off towards the ballroom leaving Elena and Elijah to address each other.

“So,” Elena broke the silence. She held her hands behind her back and took a small step forward, “are you crashing my bridal shower? I’m having a slumber party…” She smiled sheepishly.

“Sadly, no,” Elijah took a step closer until they were separated by a foot of space. “I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed by what you did at the parade.”

Elena watched the soft smile on his face. The expression in his eyes was still unreadable to her, but she recognized that his words were sincere.

“Thank you,” she smiled at the floor. Her eyes flicked back up to his mouth, before meeting his eyes, when he continued speaking.

“Congratulations on the children’s center,” he took a half step closer. He felt a magnetic force drawing him into her orbit.

“Thank you,” Elena smiled at him and took a half step forward.

Elena broke eye contact when she heard a string of harsh curses coming from the ballroom. She glanced at Elijah with confused eyes before they both took off in the direction of the raised voices.

Elena skidded to a halt when she saw a pale Caroline staring down the ramp into the ballroom at the two people who had entered the palace.

“Hey girls,” a blond called from the foot of the stairs, “didn’t want to miss the bridal shower.”

“Bekah,” Elena squealed when she saw one of her best friends, “you made it.”

“And she brought the riff raff,” Caroline mumbled angrily. “Excuse me, Elena, I’m going to go and change.”

“Caroline,” Nik called after her, “Caroline!”

“Anna and April,” Elena stepped in front of him, “would you kindly show Rebekah to my suite?” She smiled at her friend, “I’ll catch up in a minute.”

Elena waited until Rebekah had disappeared in Caroline’s direction. Elijah seemed to have taken the hint and helped to block Nik from running after her down the hall.

“What are you doing here, Nik?” Elena laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I came to talk to Caroline,” his fists clenched at his sides.

“It would appear Miss Forbes does not wish to speak with you,” Elijah stood between Nik and the hall.

“I need to speak with her,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “I did not fly half-way around the world to be turned away by a wannabe king.”

“Nik,” Elena barked. She moved between him and Elijah, “that’s enough. Caroline is in no mood to talk to you.”

“Elena…”

“No, Nik,” Elena held up her hand to cut him off, “you hurt her when you walked out the door. As long as she doesn’t want to talk to you I will gladly stand in your way.”

“She told you?”

“Yeah,” Elena nodded quickly, “she told me everything.”

“Did she tell you that I’ve been calling nonstop trying to find her? That she left without so much as a note?” Nik seethed, he felt a vein throbbing in his neck. “I’ve been worried sick about her. And yes,” he conceded, “I walked out.”

“And then followed her half-way around the world,” Elena huffed. “How did you even know she was here?”

“The parade,” Nik sighed. “Elena… please let me talk to her. I left, but I went back an hour later, and she was gone. I want to apologize.”

“You never apologize, Nik,” Elena frowned. She took a small step back and collided with Elijah’s chest, “you never think you’re in the wrong.”

“I am this time.”

Charlotte called up from the front doors.

“The princesses are arriving.”

“Thank you, Charlotte,” Elena called down. She turned and smiled gently at Elijah, “would you show Nik to the library? I need to get changed.”

“Of course,” Elijah frowned. He thought she should have thrown the hot headed man out, but he would do what she asked of him.

* * *

 

Elena groaned when she entered her suite. She was really getting sick of this woman’s voice.

**Hello, hello. Elsie Kentworthy here. Weeks before her wedding, Princess Elena, in a stroke of skilled diplomacy has invited royal princesses from all over the world to her bridal shower slumber party.**

Elena turned off the radio and flopped onto the couch beside a shaking Caroline. She noticed that Rebekah had wrapped her arm around Caroline’s shoulders. Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized that Caroline was not going to hold her current status with Nik against his sister.

“At least she’s saying good things,” Rebekah smiled, “most talk shows about royals go looking for scandals.”

“I suppose I should be grateful then,” Elena laughed. “Are you okay, Care? You want to blow off this party in favour of a girls night?”

“No,” Caroline took a deep breath, “you heard Elsie. It’s ‘a stroke of skilled diplomacy’. You can’t miss your own party. Just tell me what…”

“He came to apologize,” Elena brushed back Caroline’s hair. “He says he came back.”

“It’s true,” Rebekah squeezed her shoulder. “The night you disappeared he called me from your apartment around 7:00. He said he’d just gotten back and you were gone, that something had happened and he’d walked out to get some air and cool off.”

“Did he tell you why he left?” Caroline leaned back against the couch.

“No,” Rebekah turned to face her friend.

“I told him I was…” Caroline closed her eyes, “… pregnant.”

“I’ll kill him,” Rebekah swore.

“You’re not going to kill your brother,” Caroline sighed, “besides, apparently he came back.”

“You’re going to forgive him, aren’t you?” Elena tilted her head and rocked back on the couch.

“I’m going to make him work for it first.”

“Good,” Rebekah laughed, “I’d love to see my big brother grovel.” She sat on the coffee table and regarded Caroline through narrow eyes, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you would be the first person Nik called,” Caroline braced her hands on her knees, “and I didn’t want to be found right away. I’m sorry, if it helps I only told Elena the night before the parade.”

“It does,” Rebekah nodded. She stood up and opened her large suitcase. She pulled out a mess of soft fabric and held it up to the girls. “Now ladies, a slumber party calls for a certain kind of pajamas.”

“Are those onesies?” Elena and Caroline laughed and reached for the pajamas. Caroline’s were midnight blue and covered in full moons. Rebekah’s were a purple unicorn. Elena’s were pink and covered in tiny tiara’s.

“I love it,” Elena grinned.

* * *

 

Elena stood in front of the assembled group of princesses. They ranged in ages from four to twenty-six. She could see candy wrappers littering every available surface. She motioned to Bonnie to cut the music, and grinned when she had everyone’s attention.

“I want to take the time to thank you all for my fabulous bridal shower presents,” she motioned to the large present table, “but now I’ve got a present for you.”

Elena pointed to the ramp that had been constructed at the top of the stairs.

“It’s time for mattress surfing!” When she announced it Anna and April let out a loud shriek as they hopped on a mattress and slid down the ramp. They bounced in the air on the bump before reaching the bottom and rolling off in a fit of giggles.

A moment later, Bonnie restarted the music, and the guests took off running for the top of the stairs. One mattress was barely out of the way before the next took off.

Elena grinned broadly when she and Rebekah jumped on a mattress. They screamed all the way to the bottom. They hopped off the mattress and giggled hysterically when it was pulled out of the way.

Elena turned around to start the trek up. She froze when she saw Elijah watching her with amusement.

She gasped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly to the left.

A mattress containing Caroline skidded to a stop by their feet. She jumped up and started back up the stairs, but not before staring at the two of them. Her eyes lingered on the spot where Elijah’s hand held her arm.

“I thought you weren’t crashing the party,” she found her voice a moment later.

“I’m just passing through,” he grinned down at her, “I probably shouldn’t stay too long. This is a dangerous room to be in right now.”

“I would have landed on a mattress,” Elena glanced up at him through her eyelashes. The noise of the party drowned out their voices.

“On top of Miss Forbes,” he smiled, “I don’t think she would have appreciated that, especially considering how her day seems to be going.”

“How is he?” Elena suddenly became aware of his hand on her arm. She found she was reluctant to shake him off. “Where is he?”

“He seems to have calmed down,” he gently squeezed her arm, “the maids showed him to a guest room.” He released her arm when he realized he was still holding it.

“I should let you get back to your guests,” he stepped back reluctantly to put a respectable space between them. “I like the pajamas.”

“Thank you,” Elena blushed. She watched him walk up the stairs to disappear down the hall towards his suite.

“I saw that,” Rebekah whispered in Elena’s ear.

“Saw what?” Elena swung her head around to stare.

“You were checking him out,” Rebekah leaned forward and whispered with a wicked grin.

“I was not,” Elena cried. She couldn’t quite meet Rebekah’s gaze.

“Sure you weren’t,” Rebekah teased lightly. “If I ask Caroline will she tell me you haven’t spent the past few weeks flirting with him?” She had seen the adoring way Elijah had gazed at Elena. “I think he like’s you.”

“Rebekah…”

“We’ll drop it for now,” she held up her hands in surrender. Rebekah took Elena’s arm and dragged her back towards the top, “come on. I want to go down with you and Caroline.”

* * *

 

Jenna walked through the open doors from the garden into the cacophony of the ballroom. She handed the dogs lead over to Pearl before calling out.

“What is going on here?” She tried to sound stern, but she couldn’t keep the grin from her face. She smiled when Elena bounced up to stand beside her. “This is quite the party, Elena.”

“Yeah,” she grinned with her hands on her hips, “we’re just having a little bit of fun.”

“Your grandfather and the boys used to love that,” she smiled wistfully at the ramp. “I did it too you know, but a little differently.”

“I thought you never slide,” Elena felt a sly smirk take over her face.

“I don’t,” Jenna nodded slowly, “but I have done some flying in my day.”

Elena watched with wide eyes as her grandmother ascended the stairs. Jenna waved the princesses to the sides before stepping up onto a mattress.

“Is she really going to do this?” Bonnie whispered in awe. She didn’t dare to take her eyes from the queen lest she miss it.

“I think so.”

Elena’s mouth popped open in shock as Jenna placed her weight on her right foot. She held her arms out and gave a regal smile as she flew down the slide. Now Elena knew why they called it mattress surfing.

Jenna stepped off the mattress at the bottom of the ramp. She turned around and gave a deep bow to the assembled crowd.

* * *

 

Two days before the Royal Wedding Elijah paid his uncle a visit.

“What exactly are you saying, Elijah?” Mabrey regarded his nephew through narrow eyes.

“I’m saying she’s smart.” He perched on the edge of the couch and waved his hands animatedly. “She really cares about the people of Bulgaria. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so bad if she ran the country.”

“Are you mad?” Mabrey lunged forward in his arm chair. He motioned wildly to Kol who had joined them in the room. “Talk some sense into your brother!”

“Me,” Kol chuckled, “I’m hardly the sensible one in this family.”

“She believes in Bulgaria, uncle,” Elijah ignored his little brother, “so much that she has convinced herself to marry someone that she knows she can never love.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” Mabrey chuffed. “You want her to rule? After all that I’ve put in to end up with nothing?”

“It wouldn’t be for nothing, Bulgaria would be in good hands,” Elijah leaned forward to stare intently at his uncle, “and she would be happy.”

“Oh my…” Kol breathed. He could see the look in Elijah’s eyes; it was a look he never thought he’d see there again. “You’ve fallen in love with her.”

A mocking grin spread over Mabrey’s face. He cut off Elijah’s protests.

“No, you listen to me.” He spoke with authority in his voice, and barely concealed anger. Mabrey rose to his feet and stared down at his nephew. “What do you think will happen? That she will leave Stefan and marry you? I put in the effort to make you a king, not to you marry a queen. I will not have it, Elijah.”

“That will never happen, uncle,” Elijah frowned at his hands, “Elena does not care for me that way.”

_Want to bet,_ Kol reclined on the sofa and sipped his glass of bourbon. He thought of the few interactions he had seen between them at public occasions.

“You care for her.” Mabrey shook his head and dropped heavily onto his chair.

“I just want us to stop trying to sabotage her, that’s all,” Elijah stared his uncle down.

“If that’s what you really want.” Mabrey placed his hands in his vest pockets before sitting down. “I just want your happiness, my boy. Go to her,” he smiled tightly, “congratulate her, and tell her we surrender.”

“Thank you, uncle.” Elijah jumped to his feet before leaving the room.

“Elijah,” Kol called after him. He tried to catch his brother, but by the time he caught up Elijah was already driving away.

Kol returned to the sitting room. He froze outside the door when he heard his uncle’s voice.

“Elsie Kentworthy, please.”


	10. A Romantic Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

Elena took a deep breath as she drew back the flaming arrow. From the corner of her eyes she could see Anna and April standing by with fire extinguishers. The hard hats on their heads did not helping her self-confidence. She breathed in and released the arrow.

Elena winced when she managed to start a small fire six feet away from the target, and nowhere near the ring.

“That’s enough of the flaming ones for now,” Elena shifted her feet before turning to Stefan. “Are you sure I didn’t burn you?”

“Of course you did,” Caroline lifted Stefan’s arm. “Look at his coat.”

Elena rubbed her neck when she saw the singed material.

“It’s very minor,” Stefan assured her with a polite smile.

Elena wished he would argue with her. She wished he would disagree with her. She wished he would tell her when she did something wrong. Rather than voice this she smiled and spun slowly to survey the field.

“Caroline, Rebekah,” she called them over when she saw him walking through the trees, “Can I talk to you?”

Her friends were by her side in an instant.

“I hope you’re not about to ask for archery advice,” Rebekah grinned.

“Look over there,” she motioned with her eyes to the tree line and bit her lip.

Caroline and Rebekah looked between Elena and the person who had gained her attention. Elijah had stopped on the edge of the field to watch them; his shoulders drooped slightly when he met her eyes.

“Should we shoo?” Rebekah met Elena’s dark eyes. Caroline echoed the question.

“Just tell us who to shoo and we’ll shoo,” Rebekah glanced at Stefan to see him inspecting the singed material of his jacket.

“I want to talk to him,” she whispered, “alone for a moment.”

“Yeah, you do,” Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

Rebekah smirked when she saw Elena blush. _Were my instincts right?_

“Care,” Elena admonished.

“Sorry,” Caroline raised her hands defensively. She nodded when Elena glanced back at Stefan.

“Stefan,” Elena spun around and approached her fiancé, “why don’t you go introduce Caroline and Rebekah to your parents? You can tell them I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Yeah,” Rebekah took one of his arms, “we’d love to meet Giuseppe and Lily.”

“We can have those tasty little finger sandwiches together,” Caroline took his other arm and steered him towards the palace.

Soon Elena was left alone with Elijah and her maids. She couldn’t quite make out their whispers when he approached.

“He’s not the one she’s marrying, is he?”

“Would you please try to keep up, April? He’s the one trying to steal the crown.”

“Would you like some help?” Elijah pointed to the bow. He grinned when she nodded. “Take your stance.”

“Okay,” Elena nocked her arrow and drew back the bow string.

“Ready?”

“Mm-hm,” Elena mumbled. Her hum came out higher than normal when she felt his hand brush her hip.

“Elbow down,” Elijah chuckled, “just a bit.”

She felt the warmth of his hand when he gently lowered her elbow into the correct position. She found it hard to concentrate when he didn’t remove his hand.

“Use your mouth as an anchor,” his breath fanned across her cheek.

“Excuse me?” Elena tilted her head to stare at his through the corner of her eyes.

“Touch your mouth,” he explained softly. He smiled when she listened, “good. Now, relax this hand,” he covered her hand that held the bow.

Elena felt warmth spread across her body. It started where he touched her. She took a deep breath in, at his instruction, and brushed back against his chest. Elena held the breath and her aim.

“Release,” Elijah instructed.

Elena’s hand let go of the string. She gasped when the arrow whipped through the air to collide with the target: dead center.

“Wow,” she breathed. She was barely aware of Elijah’s hands sliding from her skin.

“How did that feel?” He watched as pure joy filled her eyes.

“Wonderful,” she laughed and met his deep brown eyes. She smiled when she saw the light in his eyes, “wonderful,” she breathed.

Elijah cleared his throat when he saw her ladies maids turnaround from the corner of his eye.

“I have to go,” he smiled sadly. “I really only came back to pack.”

“You’re leaving?” She frowned. Disappointment flooded her chest.

“I think it’s time I bowed out gracefully,” he took half a step back, and met her brown eyes. The emotion that flickered there had him second guessing, “Don’t you?”

Elena blinked a few times at the ground before looking up to catch his eyes, “goodbye,” she smiled sadly and shook his hand.

“Goodbye,” Elijah let her go.

Elena had taken a few steps away from him when suddenly she found him standing in front of her again.

“Elena,” he gazed into her upturned brown eyes, “could I see you one more time before I go?”

“Elijah,” Elena sighed when the back of his hand caressed her cheek, “I’m watched like a hawk…”

“Princess,” Tyler called as he ran onto the field.

“See?” Elena bit back her annoyed laugh.

“I’ll find a way,” Elijah’s voice held a promise that sent a shiver down her spine.

Elena smiled and gave him a small nod before turning to Tyler.

“Yes?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged, “I’m just supposed to watch you.”

* * *

 

“With the wedding only two and a half days away I’m starting to feel rather frantic,” Jenna sighed as she stepped into the ballroom after Charlotte. “Will you see to the seating charts Charlotte? I have to check the music.”

“Of course your majesty,” Charlotte nodded before heading to the stairs, “they also asked you to approve a place setting for the reception.”

“Very well,” Jenna sighed. She stepped towards the table and pressed the button on the tape recorder. A woman’s tinny voice resounded through the room.

“Our selections for dancing at the royal reception,” the opening strains of a waltz bounced off the walls.

Jenna closed her eyes and swayed to the music. She twirled around in a pantomime of the dance, and gasped when she felt hands slip around her in the proper form. She opened her eyes to see Alaric smiling down at her.

They danced together for several bars of the song. Jenna hummed contentedly and rested her head against his chest.

“Have you been thinking about us?” Alaric murmured against her hair.

“Yes,” Jenna frowned sadly, “I have.”

“I see,” Alaric blinked once before stepping away, “if you’ll excuse me.”

“Alaric,” she reached out and captured his arm, “you had to know what I was going to say. Elena… she needs me now… more than ever. It’s the monarchy… as queen it’s my responsibility. You know how it is.” She pleaded with him hoping he would understand.

“You were never just my queen, Jenna,” Ric smiled sadly, “You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen… I shall oblige.”

“No, Alaric…”

“Your majesty,” he nodded once before leaving her with the music.

* * *

 

Caroline answered the door to a persistent knocking. She knew who would be on the other side before she turned the knob, but it was still a shock to see him.

“Hi,” she greeted quietly.

“May I come in?”

Caroline hesitated she ran her fingers along the wood of the door before nodding once. She stepped aside and motioned him in to the tasteful bedroom. Caroline took a seat on a small loveseat and waited.

“Are you alright?” Nik dropped into the seat beside her.

“As good as can be,” she replied shortly. Caroline fought the urge to lean against him. She wasn’t giving in that easily.

“I was worried,” he whispered. His shoulders slumped when she cut in.

“A worried boyfriend doesn’t take off when his girlfriend says she’s pregnant,” Caroline hissed.

“I came back,” he spun to face her, “I came back thirty minutes later and you were gone.”

“I couldn’t stand being there.”

“I figured as much,” Nik rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Caroline. I handled things badly. I didn’t think we’d be having the baby conversation for a few more years.”

“Say that again.”

“A few more years?” Nik frowned.

Caroline shook her head. A tight grin spread across her cheeks. Nik groaned when he realized what she meant.

“Caroline,” he reached for her hands, “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“What about the baby?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Hopefully it doesn’t get my temper,” he smiled. “I think Elena should be the godmother, too.”

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. When Caroline didn’t resist he brushed his lips against her mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss she laid a hand on his chest to push him back.

“I need to know you’re not going to leave again.” Blue eyes met green in an intense stare.

“I’m not going anywhere Caroline,” he gently stroked her cheek, “not without you anyway.” He reached into his back pocket. “I was planning on taking you out to dinner that night, and for a carriage ride around the city, but a beautiful suite in Bulgaria will work as well.”

“What are you talking about?” Caroline tilted her head. She gasped when he opened his hand to reveal a ring. “Nik?”

“I was going to ask you then, but I panicked, and for that I’m sorry.” He dropped onto his knees beside the couch. “Will you marry me?”

“How do I know you’re not just proposing because of…” she motioned to her abdomen.

“I told you I was planning to ask you a few weeks ago.” He met her sceptical eyes. “You can ask Rebekah if you like, she helped me pick out the ring.”

“You asked Rebekah to help?” Caroline fought back a giggle at the thought of the two of them in a ring shop.

“Yes, I did,” Nik smiled brightly, “I wanted to get the perfect ring, and I thought she could help. So, what do you say love?”

“Yes,” Caroline cupped his face. She met his lips in a slow kiss. Her hands gripped his collar after he slid the ring on her finger, “but you should know, Elena has promised hired assassins if you ever run out on me again.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he chuckled and captured her lips again. He pulled back a moment later to look towards her window. “Is someone throwing rocks?”

* * *

 

“Your bed is turned down, Your Highness.” April smiled brightly at Elena where she sat on the couch with Rebekah.

“If you don’t need anything else, Princess, we’re going to supper,” Anna grinned.

“Oh, well,” she glanced at Rebekah, “enjoy yourselves, ladies.” She held up her hand when she saw them starting to curtsy. “What did we talk about?”

“No more curtsy,” Anna whispered to April. Both woman smiled and made finger guns at Elena before leaving the room. “We’re going to supper.”

“I think I’d like to have people curtsy at me all the time,” Rebekah watched them go with a wistful look.

“It gets tiring after a while,” Elena smiled. Her eyes sought the door as it opened.

She was surprised to see Caroline running in with a bright smile on her face. The fact that Nik was following on her heels came as a bit of a shock.

“Hey.”

“Elena,” Caroline skidded to a stop, “look out your window.”

“Why?” She stood up and gave Rebekah a confused glance. “What’s going on?”

“Just look out your window,” Nik pointed her in the direction.

“Prince Charming is throwing pebbles,” Caroline winked at Rebekah.

“What?” Elena asked and ran to her window. She threw open the shutters and laughed when she saw Elijah in jeans and a leather jacket. He was indeed throwing pebbles at her window. “Elijah.”

“Elijah, what are you doing?” She leaned half out of the window to see him better. A playful grin spread across his face as he cleared his throat and dropped some pebbles.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine.” He motioned to her window, “come out your window, climb down the vine.”

Elena pressed her lips in a tight smile as she regarded the vines in question. Her lips slowly drew into a smirk as she replied.

“The feat you ask, dear sir, isn’t easy. And I won’t respond to that line, it’s far too cheesy.” Elena ducked back into her room when she saw him shake with laughter.

“What does he want?” Rebekah leaned over to take a peek at Elijah standing below them.

“He wants me to climb down the vine,” Elena crossed her arms and shrugged. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“Do you want to?” Caroline whispered. She could see the light dancing in Elena’s eyes.

“Yes,” Elena admitted sheepishly.

“So go,” Nik urged.

“I can’t,” she looked at him as if he had grown a second head, “It’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Elena,” Rebekah grabbed her arms and forced her to look into her blue eyes. “Do something impulsive for once in your life.”

“You’re getting married,” Caroline stepped up beside Rebekah. “Do you want a regular bachelorette party with a dozen screaming girls, or do you want a stroll in the moonlight with your almost Prince Charming?”

Rebekah and Caroline watched her with bated breath.

“Go,” they urged her. “We’ll cover for you.”

“Okay,” Elena grabbed her jacket and tossed it out the window. She shook her head softly before climbing out the window. She smiled her thanks at Nik when he caught her hand to keep her from falling to the ground.

“This is a lot more romantic in books,” she murmured against the stone walls. She cursed when her foot caught in the vine. “I’m stuck.”

“Shall I climb up and get you?” Elijah called.

“No, I’ve got it…” she let out a little shriek when her foot came free and she lost her handholds. There was a brief moment of weightlessness as she fell through the air before she collided with him.

They fell against the ground in a tangle of limbs. Elena lifted her head from his chest with a guilty smile.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you again?”

“It’s alright… I’m used to it.”

* * *

 

Elena shivered in the moonlight. A cool breeze rose from the lake, but it did not make it through the thick blanket. She attempted to capture his thumb.

“Tell me your greatest desires.” Elijah trapped her thumb under his.

“Tell me a secret,” Elena broke free.

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Almost,” Elena peeked up at him through her lashes, “but anyone can see your desires.” She managed to capture his thumb for a few seconds, “no one knows what’s in your heart.”

“Tell me something,” Elijah met her smiling eyes and freed his thumb, “something no one else knows.”

“Um…” Elena chewed her lip as she thought of something. “That might be hard: Caroline and Rebekah know everything.”

“Something nobody else knows,” he teased her gently.

“Alright,” she watched their waring thumbs as she thought of something. “I love ‘I love Lucy’ and ‘Bewitched’ reruns, and sometimes I dream in black and white.” Her glittering eyes met his, “your turn.”

“I used to pretend I was sick when I had a test in school.” He smirked.

“Not good enough,” she made a swipe for his thumb, “we all did that.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “sometimes I put chocolate milk on my cereal.”

“I am deathly afraid of jellyfish.”

“I haven’t danced with you since your birthday.”

“That’s a fact. It’s not a secret.” She lifted her eyes to his when he held down her thumb.

“The secret is that… I still want to.”

Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. She gazed into his earnest brown eyes and allowed him to pull her to her feet and into the classic formation for a waltz.

“There’s no music,” she whispered and slid her hand into position against his shoulder.

“That’s easy to fix.”

Elijah pulled out his cell phone, he ignored a call from Kol, and selected a song. He dropped his phone onto the blankets under the tree as Norah Jones soft voice filtered out from the speakers.

They danced for several songs before sitting back under the tree. At some point Elijah had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Elena drifted off to the soft sound of his voice, the wind whistling over the water and the soft chuffing of the horses.

* * *

 

Elena breathed deeply as she woke up. Her hand flattened against the broad expanse of his chest. She hummed contentedly when his fingers trailed up and down her arm.

“Good morning,” she whispered. Elena felt tingly warmth through her body in spite of the morning chill.

“Good morning,” Elijah’s greeted in a voice husky with sleep. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face when he realized she had been using his chest as a pillow. “Hello.”

“We stayed out all night,” she breathed sleepily. A light illuminated her face.

“Yes, we did,” Elijah confirmed her statement with a soft smile. His drifted down her back to hold her closer.

He saw when the horror filled her eyes. She bolted upright with a loud gasp before dissolving into giggles.

“We stayed out all night!”

She glanced at him with bleary eyes before taking in their surroundings. A soft morning light illuminated the field. Each droplet of dew sparkled giving the appearance that they were lounging in a sea of diamonds. Her eyes ghosted over the lake. She squinted to get a better view of something floating in the centre.

“Is that…” her tone was amused as she made the realization. “There’s a man in that boat.”

“What?” Elijah sat up. He laid his hand on the small of her back and followed her gaze.

“Do you see that?” Elena pointed. “There’s someone over there.”

Elijah blinked away the last remnants of sleep. “He’s probably some fisherman,” his hand rubbed small circles through the fabric of her sweater.

Elena nodded. The joking smile faded when the man lifted something black in their direction. The sun glinted off the edge. Elena felt the blood drain from her face as realization sent ice water down her spine. The feeling of betrayal consumed every inch of her body.

“With a video camera?” She seethed.

“What?” Elijah straightened and gazed out over the lake.

“You’re really low,” she jumped to her feet. She didn’t think about throwing the blanket in his face, she just did it.

“Elena,” Elijah scrambled up after her, “no. I have no idea who that man is.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t get juicer stuff last night, you jerk,” she stomped in the direction of the horses and ignored his protests.

“Elena, please,” he tried to follow, “I had nothing to do with this. I swear it. Elena, please listen to me. That is not my boat.”

Elena mounted the horse swiftly before spurring the animal to a gallop.

“Elena!”


	11. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

“Elena?” Jenna called softly. She slowly approached the lump at the edge of her granddaughter’s bed. “Hello?” She perched on the edge of the bed and gently shook the submerged body.

Jenna noticed that there was another body in the bed. Blond hair peeked out from under the down comforter on the opposite side so she figured it was either Rebekah or Caroline.

“Good morning, my love,” Jenna crooned when the form shifted. “I know it’s a little early, but I’ve been thinking. Things have been so pressured lately. I was wondering whether we should spend…” She trailed off when the blankets were pulled down to reveal a blond. “… Caroline?”

Jenna reached out and tugged down the blankets on the other side to reveal Rebekah. “What are you two doing here?”

“Good morning, your majesty,” Rebekah covered her yawn.

“We just wanted to…” Caroline blinked and set up in the bed. She struggled to come up with a suitable excuse. She was saved from having to by the sudden arrival of Elena.

“Hi,” Elena gasped for air. Her windswept hair tumbled in wild waves down her back. She spun on her heel when Charlotte came in behind her.

“I think you should see this.” Charlotte picked up the silver remote and turned on the television.

Elena drew in a shuddering breath when she heard Elsie Kentworthy. She felt tears pool in her eyes when she saw the grainy footage being discussed.

“Finally, after generations of boring royals who never misbehaved, Bulgaria has a world class scandal, proving that we should have brought in an American long ago. Will Stefan Salvatore, Duke of Valencia, still marry such a naughty, naughty princess? Or will Lord Elijah Mikaelson be the new king? It’s out of the frying pan and into the fire for Princess Elena. Keep your eggs sunny-side up.”

“I’d like to tell her what she can do with her eggs,” Caroline hopped off the bed with Rebekah and approached Elena.

Elena felt her legs give out beneath her. She collapsed on the floor and hid her head in her hands.

“Girls,” Jenna took hesitant steps forward, “could we have a moment alone?”

The queen waited until the girls had walked out. It took a few minutes as they kept casting concerned glances at their friend.

“So?” Jenna sat beside Elena and laid her hand on the princesses shaking shoulder.

Elena sniffed and rested her chin against her forearms. “I got played.” Tears streaked down her cheeks. She did not know which was worse, being set up by Elijah, or realizing that she had actually fallen for him.

“Well,” Jenna sighed and stared at the floral wallpaper, “the real question is: do we still have a wedding?”

* * *

 

“Stefan, I’m so, so sorry,” Elena ran after him as he fled the castle. She finally caught up with him on the landing outside the front door. “Stefan, please wait. I promise you nothing happened.” Elena blinked back her tears.

“You still went, Elena, didn’t you?” Stefan took a hard step forward. “You went.” He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. “I don’t think you understand. I’m an extremely eligible bachelor in Italy. I’ve got plenty of friends, lots of lovely women friends, and… I still think this marriage is a good idea.” He stared at her for a second.

“Elena,” Stefan surged forward. His hands cupped her cheeks. His lips crashed against hers in a harsh kiss.

Elena gasped when his lips moved against hers. The hard stone of the railing cut into her back. She blinked slowly when he pulled away.

The pair was too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the three blonds watching through a window.

“So,” Stefan stepped back, “anything?”

“Stefan… I really want to say yes, but no. There’s just, there’s no…” Elena pressed her lips together and searched for the right word that would not shatter him, “… spark.”

“Me either,” Stefan sighed. He leaned against the railing beside her.

“Really?” Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really,” Stefan nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“It was pleasurable.”

“Very.”

“Very pleasant, but… no fireworks.”

“None,” Elena’s hand cut through the air in front of her. “What are we going to do?” She didn’t wait for him to respond before she started babbling: “We will… figure something out.”

“Elena, you chose me…” he trailed off when several guards passed them to go down the stairs.

“No privacy,” Elena laughed as she watched them.

“You chose me,” Stefan continued when they were again alone, “and I accepted. And a gentleman never backs out on his word. We are going to…” He turned to meet her worried eyes, “… we are going to stand up in that church tomorrow and say ‘I do’, and we will be man and wife.”

Stefan turned to take her shoulders. “And you are going to make an amazing queen of Bulgaria.”

“Thank you,” Elena smiled sadly. She wondered how they would ever make this work.


	12. The Royal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

The sun bounced off the soft pastels of her room. Elena woke up slowly. Her hand gripped the pillow and pulled it closer to her face. She sighed when she remembered everything that had happened over the last 48 hours. Realizing she had feelings for Elijah, being betrayed by Elijah and the resulting scandal.

Elena rolled onto her back and stared at the canopy covering her bed.

“I’m getting married today.” She lay there a few more minutes before reluctantly climbing out of bed.

She stepped around the corner to open the door. Caroline and Rebekah stepped inside.

“How are you feeling?” Rebekah set down her dress bag. “You look great.”

“So calm,” Caroline stared. She waited for Elena to crack.

“I’m fine,” Elena shrugged. “What are you two doing in here?”

“We’re here to get you ready,” Rebekah emerged from Elena’s bathroom with a brush and a curling iron. “That’s what best friends are for.”

Elena laughed before allowing them to sit her at the vanity.

“What do you think Care?” Rebekah lifted a strand of Elena’s dark hair. “Curly or straight? Down or up?”

“She should look sophisticated,” Caroline started pulling nail polish from her bag. “How about straight and smooth, a braided bun at the base of her head?”

“Are you two going to spend the whole day talking about me like I’m not here?” Elena pointed to one of the colours Caroline held up.

“That depends,” Rebekah pulled the brush through Elena’s hair, “are you going to tell us about what really happened at the lake?”

“Nothing happened,” Elena winced when she whipped her head around to glare at Rebekah. The movement tugged her hair sharply.

“I’m not talking about that,” Rebekah turned her head and started a braid in her dark hair.

“What did you want to happen?” Caroline supplied. She uncapped the nail polish and reached for Elena’s hand. “You like him, Elena, or at least you did.”

“What was that?” Rebekah bent to watch her in the mirror. “You mumbled, and a princess never mumbles.”

“I said, ‘I like him’,” Elena blushed. “I think I might have loved him,” she whispered, “but he was clearly just using me, so…”

“I’m so sorry, Elena,” Caroline set down the polish. She and Rebekah wrapped her in a tight hug.

“This is my wedding day,” Elena sniffled, “and I refuse to cry on my wedding day. Let’s move on to happier topics.”

“Okay,” Caroline picked up the polish again, “excited for the wedding night? I’m pretty sure your security team won’t interfere this time.”

“Caroline!”

“What?” Caroline laughed as she applied the light pink polish.

“What are you two talking about?” Rebekah finished the braid and reached for the pins. Her hand froze over the container, “no?” Her mouth popped open in shock. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Elena blushed.

“Are you nervous?” Rebekah started twisting the braid into a bun.

“Do you want some advice?” Caroline giggled.

“You two are the worst,” Elena blinked at the vanity, “but… I’m nervous… so yes.”

The girls collapsed in a fit of giggles before launching into an explanation of how everything worked. Elena glared and told them she understood the basic concepts.

* * *

 

“I can’t find my gloves,” Mabrey strode through the sitting room. He finally spotted them sitting on an end table. “Are you coming?”

“No,” Elijah shuffled a deck of cards in his hands, “you go. I think it would be best if I did not attend the wedding.”

“Elijah,” Mabrey clapped him on the shoulder with a jovial smile, “don’t give up so easily. Come to the church, and sweep her off her feet.” He opened his hands as if to demonstrate the obvious, “in a week or two she’ll be yours.”

“No, uncle,” Elijah sighed. “It’s over, she’s going to marry Stefan.”

“Ah, you’re right, of course,” he waved his hands dismissively, “This is a disaster in the making,” he referred to the marriage, “I wouldn’t want to miss a moment of it.”

Elijah slumped back against the couch. His uncle’s voice carried in from the door: “I’ll try to catch the garter.”

He was contemplating turning on the television to watch the footage when Kol stormed in.

“Where the bloody ‘ell ‘ave you been?” Kol paced in front of him. “I have been looking for you everywhere. I’ve been calling you every twenty minutes. Imagine my surprise to find you hear, especially after what happened.”

“Kol,” Elijah stood up and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder to stop his pacing, “what are talking about? What happened?”

“The royal scandal,” Kol huffed, “the one you’re at the center of.”

“Why would you be surprised to find me here?”

“Because he set you up,” Kol ran his fingers through his short hair. “I tried to call and warn, but you wouldn’t answer the phone.”

“He called Elsie Kentworthy?” Elijah’s jaw ticked, “why does that not surprise me? I should have known.”

“He’s up to something too.” The brothers turned to see the maid in the entryway. She motioned to Elijah, “he was much too delighted that you weren’t going to that wedding?”

“I have to get to the church,” Elijah grabbed his jacket and strode towards the door.

“I’ll drive,” Kol pulled out his keys.

* * *

 

Elena watched as Caroline glided down the aisle behind Rebekah. They both looked resplendent as visions in pink. She shifted nervously from foot to foot before pushing open the door.

“Ric?” She whispered through the crack in the door.

“Yes?” Ric watched the congregation.

“I just wanted to say, before I do this… I’m sorry you’re retiring.”

“Who told you that?” He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of her through the door.

“The maids know everything,” she breathed before shutting the door.

“Princess?” Ric knocked gently on the wood.

“Yes?”

“You should know that Elijah did not set you up at the lake.”

Elena felt hope stir in her chest; it made her heart flutter wildly. “Are you sure?”

“The maids know everything.”

Charlotte came to stand beside Alaric. “We’re ready when she is.” She motioned for the doors to open.

Elena gripped her bouquet tightly and started down the aisle. The angelic voices of the choir filled her ears as her feet glided. She could see Stefan smiling gently, at the alter, and her heart dropped into her stomach. An icy chill spread down her spine and slowed her steps. Her feet froze when she was midway down the aisle.

“I…” she panicked when she felt everyone’s eyes on her. She cleared her throat and passed off her bouquet to one of the attendees, “I’m going to need a minute…” She spun on her heel and raced from the sanctuary.

Elena froze momentarily when she emerged into the daylight. Camera’s flashed in her face as the paparazzi jumped to their feet. She veered off to the left and slipped into a little grotto.

She hunched over in a fetal position and drew in deep shuddering breathes. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and ruin her makeup.

“Oh,” Jenna stepped quietly into the grotto, “my dear, Elena.” She reached to help the trembling princess to her feet.

“I’m sorry, grandma, I just need a minute,” Elena waved her hands wildly while her eyes sought out the church, “I can do this.”

“No,” Jenna affectionately cupped her cheek, “no.”

“I can’t do this,” moisture flooded Elena’s eyes. She fought back the sob.

“I know, darling,” Jenna’s hazel eyes met Elena’s shimmering brown ones. “Listen to me. I made my choice… duty to my country over love… it’s what I’ve always done, it seems. It was forced into me my entire life.” Jenna smiled sadly and blinked back a tear. “Now I’ve lost the only man I’ve ever truly loved.”

A radio chirped behind them. Jenna glanced over her shoulder to find Alaric standing vigil over them.

Jenna reached for her hands and squeezed tightly. “Elena, I want you to make your choices as a woman. Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes, you’ll make plenty of them believe me.”

Elena laughed and swiped away a few stray tears.

“You have a choice to make here. You can walk back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart.”

Elena sighed. She drew in a deep breath and started back towards the church.

“Excuse me,” Elena strode past the security team and started back down the aisle. The angelic voices started to bounce off the ceiling as she cantered down the aisle. The choir gasped for breath when she stopped at Stefan’s side.

She took his proffered arm and allowed him to lead her a few steps.

“Wait,” she turned to face him, “Stefan,” she met his green eyes, “everyone deserves the chance to find true love, right?”

“Yes,” he frowned.

“Including us?” She lifted her hand to pass him the ring.

“I … uh…” Stefan shook with a silent laugh. “Thank you… for saving me from doing the proper thing.” He chuckled when she laughed quietly. “Now I just have to tell mother.”

“I have to tell everyone else.”

They wished each other good luck before Elena stepped up to the pulpit.

Elena stared out at the crowd and nibbled her lip before launching into an explanation.

“Welcome,” she greeted the assembled congregation. Her eyes scanned the confused faces, “a few moments ago, I realized that the only reason I was getting married was because of a law, and that didn’t seem like a good enough reason… so…” she smiled tightly and laughed, “…I won’t be getting married today.”

Shocked gasps echoed through the cavernous room. Elena waited for them to quiet down before seeking her grandmother in the front row.

“My grandmother has ruled without a man at her side for quite some time now, and…” Elena shrugged, “… I think she rocks at.”

A chuckle flowed over the assembled guests.

“And so as the granddaughter of Queen Genevieve and King John… I ask the members of parliament to think about your daughters, your nieces, and sisters, and granddaughters, and yourselves…” her voice grew soft as she continued, “… would you force them to do what you’re trying to make me do?”

She saw a few members of parliament nodding their head slightly.

“I believe I will be a great queen.” As Elena spoke she realized her words were true. “I understand Bulgaria to be a land that combines the beauty of the past with the best hope of the future. I feel in my heart and soul that I can rule Bulgaria.”

She grinned and laughed slightly.

“I… I love Bulgaria.” She shook with a laugh. “Do you think I would be up here in a wedding dress if I didn’t?”

This time the chuckle’s gave way to laughs.

Elena drew herself up to her full height. “I stand here, ready to take my place as your queen.” She smiled brightly at the crowd, “without a husband.”

She smiled when the crowd applauded. She heard a few cheers before Viscount Mabrey cut through the cacophony with a jeer.

“”Every time…” He stood up and pointed to her violently, “… every time this _charming_ young lady opens her mouth she demonstrates a contempt for all of our customs.” He slapped his hands together, “the law clearly states an unmarried woman cannot be queen. Fortunately,” he broke out in a gleeful grin, “there is another heir.”

“No,” a voice echoed from the back of the room, “there is not. I decline. I refuse to be king.”

“Your brother then,” Mabrey waved him off.

“Leave me out of this,” Kol leaned against a pillar and tossed his keys in the air, “I have no desire to be king either.”

Elijah smiled at his brother before turning to the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is Princess Elena who should have the crown. She’s bright, and she is caring.” His bottomless brown eyes met hers over the many heads. “And most importantly she has vision. Vision that will take Bulgaria forward, and if the parliament were astute, they would name her queen. Listen to her, she’ll lead us into the 21st century.”

Elijah smirked when she smiled.

“Besides, think how lovely she’ll look on our postage stamp.” He could see the slight blush from his place at the back of the room. Elijah turned around and started out of the room. He could hear his uncle following him.

“Lovely on a postage stamp?” Mabrey seethed. “You would look lovely on a postage stamp!” His angry voice echoed in the sanctuary as he stormed after his nephews. “Don’t you walk away from me! You have a duty to your country.”

Mabrey stopped and smiled at the crowd. “He’s very distressed,” he grinned before rushing out. His voice could be heard disappearing into the lobby.

“Elijah. Elijah!” Mabrey caught up with him by the front doors. “Elijah I cannot have you giving all, all this up just for a girl.” He gasped for breath and approached his nephews. “We can still-“

“No,” Elijah raised his hand, “we’re finished, uncle.”

The door slammed shut behind them as Mabrey was being apprehended by the security team.

* * *

 

Discord had been sown by Mabrey and the Mikaelson’s departure. There were grumbles through the crowd about who was next in line.

“Prime Minister?” Elena addressed the coughing man.

“Yes princess?”

“I’d like to make a motion,” Elena leaned forward to speak into the microphone. “I move to abolish the marriage law as it applies to present and future queens of Bulgaria.” Her eyes roamed over the members of parliament. “Will anyone second my motion?”

“Stare them down,” the prime minister whispered. “No, no, softer… softer… good.”

Elena was surprised when the first to speak was Lord Palimore.

He stood up and tapped his cane against the floor. “I second the motion.” A few gasps emanated from the guests. “It’s time we had a new tradition. I like change… I may grow a mustache.”

“I think you’d look marvelous with a mustache,” a short man whispered.

“Gentleman, please,” the prime minister interjected before they could get off topic. “All those in favor of abolishing the marriage rule, say, ‘aye.’”

Elena waited tensely. As one by one the members of parliament after another stood up and voiced their approval. The tension left her body when cheers erupted and she realized she had won.

“Congratulations, princess,” Lord Palimore smiled. He lifted his cane and motioned in her direction, “if I may say so myself… you rule.”

Laughs erupted. Elena glanced behind her and motioned to Tyler. She quietly asked for his microphone and ear piece.

Elena watched from the front as Charlotte handed her grandmother the earpiece.

“Grandma?” Elena waited until she saw Jenna nod. “Just because I didn’t get my fairy-tale ending doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

“Oh,” Jenna’s mouth popped open. She turned to Charlotte, “did you hear that?”

“Not it you didn’t want me to, ma’am.”

“Well,” Jenna sighed before taking her own advice and following her own heart, “Alaric?”

“Your majesty,” Alaric met her hazel eyes when she stood in front of him.

“Alaric,” Jenna smiled shyly, “am I too late… to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?”

A small smirk danced across his lips as he pulled off his ear piece and microphone. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He offered her his arm and walked down the aisle.

“I know it was short notice,” Jenna giggled, “but you were all dressed.”

She smiled at the archbishop. “I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please.” Jenna felt her eyes grow wide when the archbishop threw back his head and breathed:

“Finally.”


	13. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

Elsie Kentworthy’s voice echoed from the radio into the throne room.

“Good morning. It’s been a week since the almost wedding, and busy workers are setting up for Bulgaria’s grand day. The coronation of a new queen. Somewhere in the palace, Princess Elena is getting ready for the ceremony that will change her life forever.”

She flipped the switch to shut off the radio. Elena hugged her silk robe around her body as she lounged across the throne. One of her legs was slung over the arm of the ornate chair. She turned her head to look at her grandmother’s dog.

“So what do you think? Will I make a good queen?”

A smooth voice from the entry made her jump.

“Indeed you will,” Elijah stopped several feet in front of her throne. He fell to one knee in front of the throne, “if I may be so bold, I would like an audience with Your Highness.”

Elena swung her leg over the arm and straightened her spine. She slipped on her most regal expression and waved her hand for him to speak. “What is your dilemma, young man?”

Elijah met her eyes. His soft smile lit up his face as he watched her. “You are,” he grinned, “I am in love with the queen-to-be, and I am here to inquire as to whether or not she loves me too.”

Elena’s breath caught in her throat. Her lips drew up in a small smirk as she leaned forward ever so slightly. “Do you have a chicken for my table?”

“No,” he laughed, “my kitchen is fresh out of chickens.”

“Ah,” Elena sighed and leaned back against the throne. She tried to keep herself from doing it, but every fiber of her being was screaming at her to jump to her feet.

She crossed the small space between them when he stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist before meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Elena gasped when his arms tightened around her back and lifted her off her feet. This kiss was different than the first. It was slow and passionate. His lips moved softly over hers spreading warmth through to her extremities. She sighed when he set her on her feet and pulled back. He brushed her mouth gently.

Elena’s eyes glittered when she met his earnest gaze.

“I love you, Elena.”

“I shouldn’t,” she murmured, “not after everything, but I love you too.”

“About that camera…” Elena stretched up and gave him a gentle kiss.

“I know it wasn’t you,” she breathed, “I’m sorry I accused you.”

“You had no reason to believe me.”

“I still should have.”

* * *

 

Elena glided down the staircase opposite her grandmother and took her seat on the ceremonial throne in the ballroom. She watched as the crown of Bulgaria was lifted from her grandmother’s head and placed on her own.

The Prime Minister addressed her as she sat and held the royal sceptre.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Bulgaria according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?”

Elena drew in a deep breath before climbing to her feet, “I solemnly promise so to do.” She slowly stepped forward under the raised swords of the royal guard.

Elena caught Elijah’s gaze and grinned. Rebekah, Caroline and Nik stood nearby beaming in her direction.

“Presenting Her Majesty, Elena Isabella Petrova, Queen of Bulgaria.”

 


	14. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

_2 months later_

Elena basked in the rare moment of solitude. Since the coronation she’d had very little time to herself and even less time with Elijah. She had seen him almost every day but there was always someone else nearby; always the sense of invisible eyes watching.

Glancing at her watch she realized that she still had fifteen minutes before she was due in parliament. She slowed her pace to better enjoy the solitude.

The opening to the ballroom came into focus. She began counting the echoing footsteps… one… two… twenty-four. She paused momentarily outside the door of the broom cupboard where she had confronted Elijah nearly three months earlier.

Her heart leapt into her throat when a hand clamped down on her forearm and dragged her into the closet. An arm wrapped around her waist holding her to a broad chest. A second hand covered her mouth to stifle the startled shriek. Countless scenarios played out in her head: kidnap… ransom… murder. Instinctively she lifted her foot bringing her heel down hard on her assailant.

A soft grunt echoed in the tiny space. The arms released her as the man doubled over.

Elena’s fingers had just closed around the handle when a strained chuckle reached her ears. She spun on her heel when she recognized the voice.

“Is this our thing?”

“Elijah,” she moved to help him back up, “are you alright?”

“Fine, darling,” he gave her a bright smile. “I’m getting used to you stomping on my feet.”

“You’re sure you’re all right?” She squinted up at him. “Good,” her tight-lipped smile had the grin slipping from his face.

“What were you thinking?” She motioned wildly with her hands. She shoved his chest a little harder than she meant to, causing him to stumble into the low shelves. “You scared me half to death!”

“I apologize, Elena,” he stilled her hands, “that was not my intention.”

“What were your intentions?” She cocked an eyebrow. Her hands fell against his chest as Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You and I have some unfinished business with this closet,” his eyes twinkled. Elijah slowly stepped forward until her back was pressed against the door. “I also wanted to ask you something.”

“What would that be?” She felt heat settle beneath his hands.

“I would like to make a formal request of my queen,” he teased, “that she would join me for a picnic in the grounds after her meeting.”

“Is that all?” Her fingers danced up his chest to wrap around his neck. “I’d be delighted.”

“Splendid.”

“Now… about that unfinished business,” her eyes glittered in the dim room.

“There was one thing I wanted to do last time we were here.” His hands slid up her back to tangle in her hair.

“Oh?” She pretended not to notice the way his gaze lingered on her mouth. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

She gasped when he grasped the back of her neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip and Elena opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. They broke apart several long moments later, gasping for breath, when her phone alerted her to the time.

“I love you,” Elijah smoothed down her hair and opened the door.

“I love you, too.” She stretched up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

“That was lovely,” Elena leaned back against the trunk of a maple tree. She tossed her head back to soak in the warm afternoon sun.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Elijah took her hand. He ran his thumb lightly over her knuckles; it was the most he could do the security team lurking around.

“Where did you get fresh strawberries this late in the year?” She popped the sweet fruit into her mouth.

“If I revealed my sources it wouldn’t be a surprise the next time,” he teased. He climbed to his feet and helped her stand. “Would you care to join me for a stroll?”

“Of course,” Elena grinned.

They ambled through the grounds aimlessly for a while. She never heard her security but she sensed them there keeping a respectable distance. As they walked they discussed the progress of the children’s home and the upcoming changes to parliament.

She was just explaining that Charlotte had been one of the first woman awarded a spot in parliament when she realized they were alone in the hedge maze. Elena smirked when she heard water running around the corner.

“Where did everyone go?” She glanced over her shoulder.

“It would appear we’ve managed to shake them off,” he winked.

Elijah led her around the corner. He stopped before a familiar fountain and placed his hands lightly on her waist.

“Is that the same fountain?” Elena ran her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She couldn’t believe her luck: two private moments in one day.

“It is,” he tilted his head and smirked. “Are you going to slap me with your fan?”

“Shoot,” Elena heaved a dramatic sigh. “I forgot to bring one.”

Elijah dropped to brush his lips over hers. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Elena grinned and returned the light kiss.

“I loved you first,” he smirked. His hands tightened around her waist and tugged her closer.

“We may have to draw up timelines for that,” Elena grinned.

“I’ll draft one tonight.”

Elijah walked her backwards to stand in front of the fountain. “Do you remember the night we met? You stomped on my foot… I saved you from a truly horrendous dancing partner. I believe we had an instant connection.”

“And then the sun came up and reality set in,” Elena gave a soft laugh.

“I’d like to think we’re making a new reality.”

“Hopefully it’s one where I don’t have to pull you into a closet to steal a kiss.” Elijah took a small step back before dropping to one knee. “Elena Isabella Petrova will you marry me?”

“Yes,” there was no hesitation in her voice. She pulled him to his feet and brushed her lips against his. “Yes,” she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth to temper her grin.

She pulled back to allow him to place the ring on her finger. Her eyes widened when she lost her footing. Elijah grabbed her arm to steady her.

Water sloshed over their heads.

“We have terrible luck with this fountain,” Elena gasped for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a good review.  
> Next up is the events leading up to the wedding, and the wedding itself.


	15. The Royal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries
> 
> I put the wedding and wedding night all in one chapter.

_4 months later_

Elena reclined on the stairs with a novel. The book had long since been forgotten in favour of admiring her ring. The square cut diamond was surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds and rested on a thin band of white gold. She peeked up through her lashes when she heard Elijah approach her.

He rested his elbow on the banister and smirked down at her. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No," Elena stood and rested her hands on the bannister. The step she was on placed her at eye-level with him, "Never."

"Good," he straightened up and met her laughing eyes, "it wouldn't do to cancel the day before the wedding."

"I don't know," Elena smirked, "I made it all the way down the aisle last time."

"I certainly hope there will not be a repeat performance," Elijah chuckled. He glanced from side to side; when he was positive there were no prying eyes he captured her mouth in a soft kiss. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm hiding out," she whispered conspiratorially. "My ladies maids were driving me up the wall, so now I'm just waiting for Caroline and Rebekah to arrive; they should be here any minute."

Elena didn't realize just how right she was until she heard heels on the marble floor.

"We almost didn't make it," Rebekah rounded the corner. "The airline didn't want to let Caroline on the plane."

"We had to call the OBGYN and have her confirm that Caroline is only 7 months pregnant," Nik set down a couple of bags.

"They were still reluctant," Caroline huffed. She raked her hair back into a messy bun, "but they let me on after I signed a waiver. The flight attendants seemed convinced I was going to give birth right there on the plane."

"My lovely bride gave them an earful," Nik chuckled. He leant over to place a kiss to her temple.

"Mmmhmmm," Caroline hummed. "And now your lovely bride is going to steal the bride-to-be for an evening of pampering."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elijah squeezed her hand.

"I'll be the one in white," Elena grinned as she was pulled up the stairs.

"And we'd better not find you throwing pebbles at her window tonight," Caroline squinted at Elijah.

* * *

"We're not going to have another run-away bride situation are we?" Rebekah scrunched her nose under the green mask coating her face.

"You're not getting cold feet?" Caroline popped a cucumber in her mouth. She wiggled her toes admiring the pedicure Elena had just finished.

"My feet are toasty," Elena grinned. The action caused tiny cracks to appear in the facial at the corners of her mouth.

"That's good."

Rebekah reached for Elena's hands and started her nails. Elena grinned when she saw the second bottle. When Rebekah was finished Elena's nails were all painted a soft pink with the exception of one. The fingernail above her engagement ring was a beautiful red.

"This just screams regal," she wiggled the finger.

"It's for luck," Rebekah laughed. "You remember in high school we'd always do one nail in red."

"How could I forget?" Elena carefully lifted her wine glass.

"Okay," Caroline set down her sparkling grape juice, "since the wedding is early tomorrow we need to make sure that everything, with the exception of your hair, is done tonight. We won't have time tomorrow."

"You didn't let your grandma take care of everything this time, did you?" Rebekah started wiping away the mask on her face. "It's not that the last one wasn't nice, it just wasn't really you."

"Grandma helped, but I was involved in everything," Elena gently tapped her nails to make sure they were dry. "I even picked my own dress this time."

"And the bridesmaids dresses," Caroline grinned. "I've heard rumors about them, but you still haven't shown them."

"Speaking of bridesmaids…" Rebekah stood to follow Elena into the closet, "who is standing up tomorrow besides Caroline and I."

Elena slid open a sliding door to reveal three dress bags. She carefully pulled down the first two and passed them to her friends before unzipping the bag holding the white dress.

"It's just you two," Elena watched as Caroline unzipped her bag and pulled out the lavender dress. "Elijah and I agreed to keep the wedding as small as possible; his brother and his friend from university will be standing up with him."

"That's Kol, right?" Rebekah unzipped her own bag to see a similar dress. "What's his friend's name?"

"Marcel Gerard," Elena removed her dress from the bag and placed it on the rack for her friends to admire. "What do you think?"

Caroline carefully ran her finger over the sweetheart neckline. She turned the dress to see the corset back of the beaded bodice. The white skirt flared out in a ball gown style.

"I love it," Rebekah fingered the full skirt. "It is much more you. And these bridesmaids' dresses are beautiful."

"I assume you'll be wearing a tiara as well," Caroline eyed the cabinet that she knew housed some of the crown jewels.

Elena picked up the silver remote from the settee and keyed in the correct code. She picked up a small tiara; the diamonds made a pattern of flowers and leaves. "I thought I'd go a little less ostentatious this time."

"It's perfect."

Caroline wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and gave her a sly sideways glance. Rebekah cleared a space on the settee and smirked at the confused queen.

"Would we be correct in assuming that you and he have not…" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "… you know."

"Well…" Elena blushed. She knew better than to lie to her friends; she could only hope they wouldn't start another embarrassing round of advice. "We have not. I swear security has tripled around me since the coronation."

"Does he know," Rebekah tilted her head. She could just make out the flush under the mint green mask. "Does he know that you've never…"

"He knows," Elena nodded. She bounced quickly from foot to foot as she eyed the dress.

"So are you nervous or excited?" Caroline watched her friend chew her bottom lip.

"Both," Elena giggled. She started twisting her engagement ring around her finger. "Does it hurt? I remember everyone saying in high school that it hurts."

"It can," Rebekah nodded slowly, "but only if you're not ready, and if your partner is an inconsiderate jerk." She scowled.

"How was your first time, Bekah?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rebekah shook her head and returned her focus to Elena.

"He knows you've never done anything," Caroline squeezed her friend's waist. "He'll keep that in mind, so you should be fine."

* * *

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. A few people grumbled that the maid of honor looked as if she were going to pop any moment, but a well-timed glare from Nik and Caroline stopped the whispers.

The only thing Elena would have done differently was the vows. She and Elijah had wanted to write their own, but royal tradition dictated that royal vows had to be traditional.

"I don't know about you," Elijah guided her across the dance floor, "but I still wrote my vows."

"So did I," Elena grinned up at him.

They were finishing the final dance of the evening before they would say goodnight to their guests, and retire to their suite. Their voices did not carry above the music and chatter of the other couples on the floor.

"Shall I share mine with you?" His hand pulled her a little closer. He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Elena, I promise to look after you and up to you, to hold you tight but not hold you back, and to stay by your side as you stay by mine, Always and Forever."

Elena shivered. She peered into his sparkling brown eyes.

"I remember the moment we met and the moment I fell in love with you. And I remember how much I didn't want to love you, but it was like I was being swept up in a current. I was consumed by it." Her hand slid around his neck as they circled around Caroline and Nik. "I promise to always be honest with you, to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my heart and pledge my love, devotion and honor as I join my life to yours."

"I love you," he dipped down to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too," Elena sighed against his mouth. "I actually had one more vow."

"Oh?" Elijah's brow cocked over his inquisitive eyes.

"Yes," her eyes sparkled with amusement, "I promise to never step on your feet again."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, darling," he chuckled, "you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

It had taken them longer to reach their suite than Elena would have liked. She was toying with her rings when the door finally closed on her ladies maids. She drew in a deep breath when he turned to face her.

His hands settled on her waist. She peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you alright?" His hands came up to rub her arms gently.

"A little nervous," she admitted with a small smile. She raised her hands to slowly pull the tiara from her hair; she set it carefully on the low coffee table.

"Perhaps I can help with that," he tilted her chin and met her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

One of his hands settled on her hip. He leant down to brush his lips over hers in a slow kiss.

Elena's hands came to rest on his chest over his heart. Her fingers smoothed over the material of his jacket. Feeling momentarily bold she slipped her hands inside and pushed the jacket from his shoulders.

Elijah's fingers slid into her hair as he cradled her head. He slowly walked her backwards until her knees collided with the bed.

Elena gasped and Elijah took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as he had done many times before in stolen moments. Her knees buckled when his hands slid around her back. Elena gasped for breath when he broke the kiss.

"May I?" His fingers tugged gently on the ribbon holding her corset closed.

Elena nodded. She turned around so he could see what he was doing.

Elijah raised his hand and slowly moved her hair to fall over her right shoulder. Elena's breath hitched when he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She sighed and melted when he trailed open mouthed kisses along her throat. A flush crept up her neck as his fingers moved to deftly untie her gown; the flush spread down her body when the fabric pooled at her feet and she was left in her white lace underwear.

Heat pooled in her lower abdomen when his hands snaked around her waist. Elijah flattened his palms against her belly and nibbled on the shell of her ear. She could feel the smooth material of his dress shirt where it pressed into her back. She rocked her hips back and felt him pressed firmly against the curve of her behind. She repeated the action and was rewarded with a soft groan.

She gasped when his hands gripped her hips and spun her back around to face him. Elena gripped his arms when she lost balance on her heels and fell backwards onto the plush mattress. Elijah tumbled down as well. He braced himself on his hands and chuckled.

"Perhaps you should consider switching to flats."

Elena pretended to be affronted. "Are you calling me clumsy?" Her fingers started popping the buttons on his shirt.

"Never, darling," he swore. Elijah sat back on his knee to allow her to remove his shirt. "I'm merely thinking of your comfort."

"No," she grasped the back of his neck, "you're thinking flats will hurt less when I end up stomping on your feet." She brushed her lips slowly over his.

"That too," he smirked. He pressed his lips against hers in a sensual kiss that left her breathless.

Elijah broke away from her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her throat. He stopped at her collarbone to suck the skin into his mouth. He propped himself up on one elbow as he continued down her breastbone. His free hand explored her side. His thumb grazed the underside of her breast.

Elena drew in ragged breaths when he placed quick kisses on her breast. She moaned his name when his tongue circled one nipple and his fingers tweaked the other. She carded her fingers through his hair and arched her back when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. He flicked the hard nub with his tongue before switching breasts.

Elena licked her lips when he began to leave open mouthed kisses down her stomach. She tossed her head back against the mattress when he gently bit down on her hip bone before dipping his tongue into her naval. She tilted her head to gaze at him through hooded eyes; he had pressed a chaste kiss to the skin above her panties and stopped to look at her.

She nodded once and raised her hips to let him slide her underwear down her legs. A flush covered her body when she realized she was completely naked. Her legs instinctively came together.

Elijah slowly stroked the skin of her thighs. His ministrations had the fire in her belly growing slowly to an inferno. He smiled when she rubbed her thighs together. "I can think of something more effective," he carefully pulled her legs apart before sinking down to rest between her legs. He placed a kiss below her belly button before meeting her dark eyes, "may I Elena?"

A few seconds after, she uttered her consent; she felt his tongue fun over the length of her slit. His tongue delved between her folds before circling her clit lightly. Elena moaned loudly. Her hips began to move of their own accord; slowly bucking up and down. Her eyes slid closed as she basked in the sensations he was causing in her body.

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him when his finger slowly pushed inside of her. She felt the muscles in her abdomen clench tightly when he started to slowly pump in and out of her tight center.

"Elijah… yes…" His name came out in a breathy sigh. She could feel a coil tightening in her belly. Her thighs trembled on either side of his head as the pressure snapped, and heat spread through her limbs.

Elijah continued to pump his finger in and out of her as the orgasm subsided. When she fell back against the mattress he moved to hover over her again. Elena rocked her hips against his hand as he continued to finger her. She moaned when he added a second finger and stroked a spot deep inside of her that had her climbing to a second orgasm.

Her eyes popped open. She blushed when she found him staring at her. She stretched up to capture his lips in a sensual kiss. She moaned when she tasted something unfamiliar on his tongue and realized that it must be her.

Shockwaves rippled through her when he pressed firmly against that spot inside her. She whimpered when he removed his hand.

Elena ran her hands down his back when he nibbled on her ear. Her fingers trailed around to fumble with the button of his pants. She giggled when his breath tickled her neck. She finally managed to pop the button and draw down the zipper.

Elijah rolled over and toed off his shoes before lifting his hips to allow her to slowly remove his trousers. The only fabric left between them was his boxers. Elena shifted to straddle his hips, but hesitated to remove the last piece of clothing.

His lips crashed to hers in a slow passionate kiss. She nibbled on his lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth to massage his. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips to allow her to slide the material off. Her hand tentatively closed around his erection; her eyes widened when she realized how big he actually was.

"Are you sure?" Elijah ran his hands up and down her back. He bit back a moan when she squeezed his length. "We don't have to do this tonight."

"I want to," her unflinching eyes met his. "I want to make love to my husband on my wedding night." Her fingers gently squeezed him again and she smirked, "and I'm pretty sure you do as well."

"I'd rather make love to my wife," he chuckled before brushing his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

He took her hand and set it on his shoulder before lining himself up with her entrance. Elijah's hands guided her hips down slowly until he was an inch inside of her.

Elena peered into his loving eyes and slowly slid further down his length. She paused halfway down. She rested her forehead against his as she adjusted to the feeling of having him inside her. She gasped when his hands came up to tweak her hard nipples.

She slowly started to move up and down. With each downward stroke she took in little more of him.

Elijah groaned when he was buried inside her. His fingers dug into her hips as he guided her up and down. His eyes fell to watch as he slowly disappeared into her body over and over again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them around. He laid her down against the mattress before raising her leg to wrap around his waist.

"Yes… just like that…" she moaned when his hips thrust slowly in and out. She wrapped her other leg around him. Her nails raked down his back as she tried to pull him closer.

Elijah felt his own release approaching slowly. He was determined to bring her to another orgasm before he finished; he brought his thumb down to circle her clit.

Elena felt the spring coiling in her belly again. She arched her back when the pressure released, sending waves of fire through her body, she came with a sharp cry of his name. Her vision faded to white as the orgasm raced through her.

"Elena," he moaned. Elijah picked up his pace; his hips slammed into her quickly before stilling as he spilled himself inside her with a groan.

Elena slowly let her legs fall back to the mattress as he slipped out and laid beside her. She gasped for breath as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Elena curled into him and shivered when the sweat cooled her skin. Elijah lifted the comforter over them before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you," she tilted her head back look at him. She gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too," he smiled against her lips. He smoothed back a few curls that had fallen around her face. "How do you feel?"

She rolled her shoulders back and took stock of her body. Aside from a dull ache between her thighs she felt fine.

"A little sore," she admitted. Her chin fell to rest against his chest, "but for the most part pleasantly numb."

"I'm no expert," he squeezed her shoulder, "but I'm fairly certain that gets better each time."

"There's only one way to find out." She giggled and propped herself up to kiss him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do so love reviews.
> 
> There is only one more chapter after this.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO or The Princess Diaries

Elijah entered their suite. He dropped to sit beside his wife on the bed. She tossed her book aside when he joined her before leaning into his side.

"How was the meeting?" She rested her hands on her abdomen.

"It went very well," he assured her. "Between your grandmother and myself we should be seeing some results in the refuge program by Christmas."

"Ambitious," she laughed, "that's only three months away."

"It's your plan," he reached for her left hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles, "and since you can't see it through right now, I will. How was your day?"

"Boring," she threw her head back against the headboard. "So incredibly dull; I am bored out of my mind in here. I don't like being cooped up in bed all day."

"The doctor said you were over-doing it, and that you needed to relax," he pressed his hand against her swollen abdomen and was rewarded with a kick. "You'll only be on bedrest a few more days until they induce labour; then you and our little prince can move around freely."

"He's already moving around freely," she laughed when their son started turning somersaults in her uterus.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be bored now." His head turned to the door as the maids announced his brother.

The sound of little feet could be heard rounding the corner. Two identical girls raced inside; their dark brown braids fell on either side of their heads and rested against the navy blue uniform sweaters.

Kol followed the twin girls as they ran into their parent's room and hopped up on the bed. He set their schoolbags by the door.

"Mummy," the younger sister jumped up on the bed, "Lucy pulled my braids." She pointed to her older sister.

"Only cause Katie pulled mine first," Lucy crossed her arms. She sat on her knees beside her father and stuck out her tongue.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The exchange continued as Kol whispered that this was the first he had heard of the hair pulling, and that it must have happened at school. He quietly slipped from the room leaving the royal family to sort out the mess.

"Katie, did you pull your sisters hair," Elijah held the child's shoulders to keep her from jumping across the bed.

"No," she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Katie…"

"Yes," her shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry Lucy."

"Lucy," Elena pushed the braids back over her shoulder.

"She pulled mine first," she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Just because your sister started it doesn't mean you have to pull her hair as well," Elena sighed. "When you do something mean you have to apologize; your sister has said she's sorry."

"Okay," she slumped in a mirror pose to her twin sister, "I'm sorry Katie. I won't do it again."

A few moments later the girls ran off to play in their room.

"So," Elijah glanced down at her, "do you have any regrets?"

"One," she frowned. "I regret getting bangs in the seventh grade. They did not work for my bone structure at all."

"I can see that," he chuckled. The girls chose that moment to pop their heads back around the corner.

"When's our baby brother getting here?" Lucy walked back inside. "I'm tired of being the youngest."

"Your brother's already here," Elijah laid his hand over their son. "He's in mummy's tummy."

Lucy and Katie stared at them with wide eyes. "He is?"

"Yes," Elena placed their hands on her stomach, "you can feel him kicking."

"How'd he get in there?" Lucy whispered.

"How's he going to get out?" Katie tilted her head to stare at her mother's stomach.

"Well," Elena stuttered. She turned to her husband who seemed as equally taken aback as she was, "why don't you take this one Elijah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you are so inclined. I'm really looking forward to this story. I love putting my OTP's into Romantic Comedies.


End file.
